


Kalokagathia

by dickshapedclouds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fist Fights, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Smut, Tags Are Hard, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickshapedclouds/pseuds/dickshapedclouds
Summary: Kalokagathia(n) the good and beautiful in a person.Basically just a nice little Greek God AULance is ApolloAllura is AphroditeHunk is HeliosPidge is ErisShiro and Keith are humans.





	1. Chapter 1

What happened to the Greek gods Helios, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Eris? They moved to a mulled down town on the coast of Florida.

"PIDGE STOP REPLACING MY MOISTURISER WITH HUMAN SPERM YOU GREMLIN!" Lance screams, throwing the bottle at the god.

"OOPS!" She laughs, dodging the bottle.

The bottle bursts and its contents splatter against the wall.

Lance screams in frustration, the sound so highpitched that the windows almost shatter.

"Can you guys maybe be more mature?" Allura sighs.

"No can do!" Pidge quips, a cheeky grin on her face.

Lance huffs and dresses out of his deep blue silky robes. He slips on a pair of jeans and a blue and white baseball tee.

"If my skin dries out while I go get more moisturizer I will smite you." Lance growls.

"Woah those are fighting words, don't wanna mess up your beautiful face." Pidge sneers.

"Oh my gods, stop fighting." Hunk huffs, chopping both Pidge and Lance over the head.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going out. Hunk, Allura, do you need anything?"

"Nope." Allura mutters.

"No, but thanks." Hunk smiles.

Lance nods and grabs his wallet, shoving it into his pocket. He takes his leave and heads out.

He stops by Starbucks and a male behind the counter catches his eye. A scar dancing over the bridge of his nose, the white tuft of hair dangling in front of his face, large arms.

He grins and pads up to the counter.

"Hey! What can I get you today?" The male smiles.

Lance hums and his eyes flicker to males nametag. Shiro.

"Well, Shiro, how about you hook me up with a green tea and your number?" Lance flirts.

"Ha, I dunno about my number, but I sure can get you that green tea. Name?"

"Lance, the names Lance." he smiles.

"Lance." Shiro mutters, scribbling his name down onto the cup.

"Your total is $3.00"

Lance paws over $6

"Keep the extra three." he smiles and turns to sit down, scrolling through social media. Oddly the god found memes funny, although jokes back in the day were clearly superior.

He squints at the picture of a group of men and women posing with their arms spread.

"Why the hell do people find this funny? Pidge can make jokes better than this and she's not even the joking type." he mutters to himself, huffing before turning the phone off.

"Lance." a monotone voice calls.

Lance perks up, hopping out of the seat and basically dancing to the counter.

"The 80s called, they want their hair back." Lance grimaces at the purple eyed male. He wondered if this was an ordinary human or a god. With eyes like that you could charm any man or woman.

"Shut up and take your damn tea." he huffs, shoving it towards Lance.

Lance yelps and grabs the cup, glaring before storming off.

"How the hell could a mere mortal be that rude to a god?!" Lance huffs to himself, sipping the tea.

Later that day after he goes shopping, he ventures back to the Starbucks this time ordering something for the group of gods at home.

"Why are you buying so many drinks? You're clearly a lonely 22 year old. Go to the bar and get some dick or pussy."

Lance reels back at the purple eyed males comment, he flickers his eyes towards the nametag and grimaces.

"Keith, do you know what I am?" Lance huffs.

"An idiot?"

"A god. Infact, the Greek God Apollo. Y'know the god of the sun, medicine, archery, medicine, music, poetry, oracles, prophecy, knowledge, light, art." Lance puts his hands on his hips.

"I thought the god of the sun was Helios."

"Helios? He's the personification of the sun, he drug it around the sky in his chariot with his horses." Lance sighed, staring the male down.

"Don't believe you." 

"I don't have time to explain myself to low life mortals like you. Will you just do your job get me a green tea, a caramel and a cinnamon roll frappuccino, a black coffee with double shot expresso, and a dozen peanut butter cup cookies."

"37.50. Can I get names to put on these cups?"

"Apollo on the green tea, Aphrodite on the caramel, Helios on the cinnamon roll, and Eris on the black coffee." Lance huffs.

"Are you guys like role playing as gods or some shit?"

"Its not roleplay! It's real!" Lance huffs, slapping the money into Keith's hand.

"Yeah okay whatever 'Apollo'."

Lance growls in frustration and stomps to a seat. He angrily texts the group chat.

**Apollo:** _this stupid human won't believe that I'm a god._

**Aphrodite:** _whY'D YOU TELL HIM YOU IDIOT?!?!?!_

**Eris:** _bc he's an idiot Aph._

**Helios:** _hey don't be mean to him. The dude was probably being a dick. Eris, prank him._

**Eris:** _no_

Lance makes it home with the coffee and cookies, handing everything out to everyone.

"Thanks man, I'll stop putting sperm in your moisturizer." Pidge smiles.

"Mhm."

"Thank you." Hunk grins, hugging him.

 

"Yes, thank you, Lance. Er Apollo."

 

"Call me whatever, we live with our vessels names and faces, why not go by them?"

 

"Because you're basically asking to be erased when you accept being your vessel." Pidge sighs.

 

"Yeah, we don't wanna lose you." Hunk mutters.

 

"You guys are just in it for the house, plus I doubt good ol' pops could ever erase me."

 

"I dunno man, Zeus may do it if you keep on accepting your role of humanity." Pidge shrugs

 

Lance hums and shrugs as well.

 

"Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh I have this published up to chapter 11 on wattpad so if you wanna go read it there that'd be neat. The formatting and how the address each other is different but uhh yeah.  
> My wattpad is @ dickshapedclouds and I have 3 more stories in the works they're oneshots but oh well.

Keith was just a regular college senior with a regular coffee shop job. He's an art major, how typical.

He lives with his adoptive brother Takashi Shirogane, your average 26 year old male. 

He was running late to work. He had overslept because the day before he had a final and decided to stay up stressing over whether or not he'd get a good grade.

He did and he was covered in paint. Starts splattered across his body, purples and blue, undertones of blacks and greys. Golden sun on his right shoulder. 

He runs to the Starbucks down the street, chest heaving as he sprints.

He ends up bumping into none other than Lance.Trying not to be any later, he blindly grabs his back and runs faster to the cafe. 

Lance gapes at where the boy used to be. Hands splayed on the ground.

 

"Rude!" He shrieks in Keith's direction. He picks his things up along with himself and brushes the dirt from his clothes.

 

"God damn stupid fucking humans. Can't even look where they're going. Can't respect a fucking gorgeous god such as myself. Stupid." He grumbles to himself, stomping to the library. 

Allura had asked him to pick up some books for her and a couple other things. He knew what she meant when she said she needed some other things as well.

She still wasn't use to the vessel bleeding each month. It was always such a hassle and disgusting in her opinion.

Lance calmly walked around with the white plastic bag filled of feminine hygiene products. So what if someone saw? He's a god helping his friend out.

He stops by the Starbucks with his bag of books and other things. 

He sees the most beautiful girl. Her hair was in surprisingly long dreadlocks that were dyed blonde. Piercing violet eyes that reminded Lance of Keith.

Dark skin speckled with vitiligo.

He saw no flaws in this human and decided to flirt with her.

 

"I'd say god bless you, but looks like he already did." Lance chuckles, finger guns pointing at the woman.

 

She smiles, red spreading across her cheeks.

"T-thanks. What can I get you today, sir?"

 

"Green tea and your number?" 

 

"Name?" 

 

"Lance" 

 

She nods and writes his name in large loopy letters, scribbling her number below it with her name as well.

 

"Ill get that tea for you." she smiles.

 

"Thanks sweetheart." he smiles back, standing to the side.

 

Keith rolls his eyes at the terrible flirting he overheard. He continues making drinks in the back, handing them out to various costumers.

Nyma hands Lance the green tea, their hands brushing.

 

"Hope to see you again soon beautiful." 

 

"S-same here." her face flushes before she turns away to take the next order.

 

Lance grins, he types the number into his phone before heading out and back to the house.

 

Later that week, Lance goes on a date with Nyma. He had no clue, but he was about to go on a date with the Greek goddess Harmonia.

 

"Apollo." 

 

"Allura, you need something?"

 

"Explain to me why my daughter is here." she growls.

 

"Wha- you mean Nyma?"

 

"Harmonia is her name, Nyma is the vessels. Apollo, I swear to Zeus I will smite you if you hurt her!" 

 

"I won't! I just wanna take this pretty lady on a date."

 

"We all know how your past relationships have ended! YOU TORCHED THE WHITE CROW!" Allura yells.

 

Lance laughs and scratches the back of his neck.

 

"Sorry, can I take Harmonia out now?"

 

"Yeah. Don't fuck her."

 

"Can't promise." he winks before taking Nyma by the arm and pulling her out of the house.

 

They go out to eat, it was nice.   
They talked about all of Apollo's last relationships. He tells her the story of how Coronis was already pregnant with Apollo’s son Asclepius, when she fell in love with Ischys. A white crow informed Apollo of this affair which enraged Apollo so much that he ordered Artemis to kill Coronis and burned the feathers of the crow. 

He also talked about how he turned two of his male lovers into plants.

They shared many stories of childhood and past relationships.

But in the end, Harmonia decided she'd rather be friends.

That and she stole his wallet, but he'd never admit that. 

 

"Stupid gods. Humans are better this is why you don't date your own kind." Lance grumbles, stomping into the house.

 

"What's up with him?" Pidge raises an eyebrow.

 

"Date with my daughter." Allura mutters.

 

"Pfft. What happened?"

 

"Nothing just a bad date is all." he mumbles before trudging to his room, slamming the door behind him. 

 

  
Keith was freaking out. He didn't have his bag. He had that stupid ocean eyed freaks bag. 

 

"ShIRO WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!?!? IT HAS MY PAINTS AND BRUSHES!" Keith shouts.

 

"Guess you'll die." Shiro shrugs

 

"You're the saddest excuse for a man ever, please choke and die." Keith sobs.

 

"Oh my god you're acting like I can just magically know where this dude lives. Just don't go to class tomorrow, come to work and harrass him for your bag."

 

"Good idea, thanks Takashit."

 

"Stop calling me that queef."

 

"I will sling spaghetti at you."

 

"Fucking do it." 

 

Keith picks up his spaghetti and chucks it at Shiro.

 

Shiro screams as the hot pasta hits his face. 

 

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" he screeches, throwing his spoon at Keith.

 

Keith shrieks and falls out of his chair.

 

Humans sure are weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith rushes to work in the morning hoping to catch Lance.   
He holds the males bag close to him and waits patiently behind the counter.

 

"Hey, mullet, get me my usual."

 

"Only if you give me my bag back. When I ran into you I dropped mine and grabbed yours." Keith huffs, thrusting the bag into Lance's chest.

 

"Shit. It's at my house. Uh, do you wanna come by and get it? We could like hang out there for a little bit or something." Lance mutters face slightly flushed.

 

"Yeah whatever. I only came into work today because of this." Keith sighs, clocking out quickly before stripping out of the apron and uniform shirt, his black undershirt rising slightly.

 

Lance swallows hard, eyeing the sliver of pale skin.

Stupid humans.

Lance huffed and pulled Keith out of the store and towards his house. The walk was quiet and awkward.

Lance stops in front of his house. The large white house impressing Keith.

 

"Show off."

 

"I'm not a show off, I'm a god." 

 

"Prove it."

 

"Wha- how the hell am I supposed to prove it?"

 

"I dunno pull some Thor shit or something."

 

"Thor shit..?" 

 

"Like make it thunder."

 

"I'm not- I'm not Zeus- Thor whatever you're calling him. I'm Apollo. Greek god of- I already told you this."

 

"Prove it." Keith states, a growl in his voice.

 

"I could bring disease? You want a fucking disease? Or I could heal something. I have the power over light and can see into the future. What do you want from me."

 

"Curse me with cancer please. I want to die."

 

"Um sorry no can do. You got anything I can heal?"

 

"Nope."

 

Lance sighs and huffs.

 

"I'd make you an oracle, but I don't think you'd want to be one. I suppose I could-" Lance mutters focusing his energy to the sun, the sky suddenly going dark before brightening back up.

 

"That's a fucking hoax." Keith said, his voice monotone.

 

Lance lets out a frustrated growl and pulls Keith inside.

 

"Allura! Tell this mullet headed freak that I'm the real deal! A real God!" 

 

"YOU CANT JUST GO AROUND SHUTTING THE FUCKING SUN OFF JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO FUCKING PROVE TO A PETTY HUMAN THAT YOU ARE A GOD, APOLLO!" Allura shouts.

 

"Oh gods." Lance shrinks into himself. This was worse than the time he killed Queen Niobi's 14 children.

 

"DONT OH GODS ME! ERIS PLEASE PUT HORSE SPERM IN HIS MOISTURIZER!" 

 

Keith snorts, covering his mouth with his hand.

 

"You think this is funny? THIS COULD OUT US! I SWEAR TO MY FATHER I WOULD SMITE YOU RIGHT NOW IF IT WASNT OBVIOUS THAT THE JACKASS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU WANTS TO GET IN YOUR PANTS!" Allura was furious. They'd have to move again if Lance didn't keep himself under control.

Hell Zeus might even curse them all to Earth for all eternity.

 

"Jeez, sorry 'Lura."

 

"I heard screaming, what's going on?" Pidge waltzes in.

 

"Did you not hear me give you permission to prank his ass?"

 

"Uhh no? I was too busy hacking into the Presidents shit so I could set his computer background to gay porn."

 

Keith busts out laughing at this.

 

"Who's that?" Pidge looks Keith up and down.

 

"He's a human that Apollo is trying to impress."

 

"Ah, when isn't he trying to do that. If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room continuing to code. Bye." She waves and pads back to her bedroom.

 

"Sorry you had to witness that. What's your name?" Allura smiles.

 

"Keith."

 

"Nice to meet you, Keith. I'm Allura or Aphrodite, whichever you prefer."

 

"Oh, like the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation? Your looks certainly fit her description."

 

"I looked much better back in the day. This is just a vessel. My true form is very enticing."

 

"Shut up, Allura"

 

"Aww Apollo is jealous." she grins.

 

"Am not." 

 

"Are too."

 

"Am not!"

 

"Are too!"

 

"Both of you shut up. Lance give me my damn bag, I need to work on a drawing that is in my sketch book."

 

"Ah shit, I forgot all about that. Here, follow me." Lance smiles, leading Keith to his room.

 

It was filled to the brim with blue things except for the large white bow and arrow hanging up on his wall.

Keith grins and pads over to it.

 

"Don't touch that!" Lance shouts, pulling Keith away from it.

 

"Why? It looks cool."

 

"Well thanks, but that the arrow of plague. I used it when the king of Argos and one of the Greek leaders in the ''Iliad,'' Agamemnon, held the daughter of Chryses, my priest. She asker Agamemnon for her return, but the king refused. I was angered by such disrespect, and shot the arrows of plague at the Greeks for nine days. Only after she was freed and suitable offerings made to me, did the pestilence end for the Greeks."

 

"Sounds dramatic."

 

"It wasn't." Lance muttered, staring at the bow. He felt sorry now, but he hadn't at the time. 

 

"Hey." Keith mutters, lightly putting his hand on Lance's shoulder.

 

"I wish I could purify myself, it'd be so much easier than living with the faces and screams of those who I have killed." Lance sighs, holding back tears.

 

Keith holds Lance's face, looking him in the eye.

 

"Its okay to cry, I've done fucked up shit too. I'm the reason for my mother's death." Keith mutters.

 

"It was most likely a technicality with the birth. I killed my own lover in a discus throwing competition."

 

"Wasn't it an accident?"

 

"Yes, but I still feel guilty. Hyacinthus didn't deserve that. If anything I should be dead in his place." his voice wavered, he shoves Keith away, grabbing the brown art bag splattered with paint. 

 

He shoves it into Keith's chest and pushes him out of the room.

 

"Show yourself out, please. I'll see you later." the god muttered, closing his door softly. He collapses against it and sobs.

 

He was so useless. So many lovers. So many innocent lives taken. He wished he didn't have to be a god. It was so tiring.

He whimpers and tugs at his hair. He had to stop thinking like that. If Zeus knew he'd surely been smitten.

Such an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I remember correctly, on my wattpad the next few chapters are angsty and Lance kind of just locks himself away.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next week or so Lance doesn't go to Starbucks. He stays holed up in his room. This type of thing happens a lot so the others don't bother him.

He sings to himself a lot. Wondering what it would be like to be held in the humans arms and have him sing.

To feel the vibrations in his chest while he'd talk or sing. Just to be close to the Korean.

He knew this feeling all too well and hated it. Anytime he fell in love it was bad news. 

He decides its time to leave his room, after a week, and goes to the mall.

"Hey, any of you wanna go to the mall?" he muttered, he looked terrible.

 

"Oh! You're finally out! Did the human hurt you?" Allura scrambles to her feet and hugs Lance.

 

"We had been talking about things." He sighs.

 

"Oh. I'm sorry, c'mon lets get you a nice hot bath going and then we can go to the mall together." she smiles, pulling him towards one of the bathrooms. 

 

She lets the tub fill and they talk a little bit. Mostly about Keith.

Lance shoos her out so he can actually take the bath. He takes a while to just sit there and soak. 

He gets out about 35 minutes after and blowdries his hair. He wraps a towel around his waist and pads to his bedroom.

Water droplets rolling down his back and chest. He freezes when he sees a head of black hair.

 

"Allura. What's he doing here?"

 

"Huh? Who?"

 

"He came to check to see if you're okay." Hunk mutters.

 

"I don't want to see him right now, Helios. He sees I'm fine, so he can take his leave!" Lance huffs, storming to his room, slamming the door.

 

He puts his hand over his heart to feel it pounding against his chest.

 

"Pathetic." he laughs bitterly before drying himself off and getting dressed.

 

He grabs his new wallet, fuck Harmonia, and rushes out of his room.

 

"You ready 'Lura?" 

 

"Yep!" she rushes out of her room, her purse on her shoulder, pink crop top on and black shorts.

 

They wait for their uber and chat about little things to keep Lance's mind off of Keith.

Although his thoughts do keep wandering back to the male. He hated this. It was ruining his day.  He shakes his head roughly and huffs.

 

"Sorry." he mutters to Allura.

 

"It's okay, you want Pidge to prank him?"

 

"No, although that'd be funny."

 

"You need to brighten up. I miss the Lance that wouldn't let something like this get him down. C'mon we'll get you some new things and you can flirt with some people. Get your mind off that kid."

 

"I don't want anyone else, Allura It feels like I'm drowning. I keep sinking to the bottom and each time I swim back up a wave knocks me back down."

 

"You love him, don't you? Lance, you just met him. You need to get your head out of the clouds and think about what our mission is."

 

"What is our mission?! Observe the humans then breed?! Spread more of our kind?! I don't want that, Allura! I want to live a normal life!" 

 

"Stop saying that! You'll get yourself killed Lance! We don't want that."

 

"Who Allura? Who doesn't want that? Hunk? Pidge? You? You guys could care less. All I want is to stop hurting the people I love! Clearly I can't do that while I'm- while I'm me! Okay?! You don't understand what I've gone through!"

 

"You are a god! Lance, do not feel sorry for doing the correct thing! Especially what you did with the arrows of plague! Quit thinking of the past and live in the now!" Allura snarls.

 

Lance clenches his jaw and storms off, blinded by anger he finds himself at the Starbucks.

 

"Hey, Lance." Shiro smiles.

 

"Allura is so god damn lucky that I don't shoot her with the arrows of plague!" Lance paces the counter, rambling.

 

Keith hears the commotion from the back and races up front to find the angry god.

 

"Ill take care of it, Shiro. Keep working." he mutters, pulling Lance out of the store.

 

Lance's eyes were glowing, he was so angry he felt as if he were going to explode. 

 

"Low life scum!" he screams, shoving Keith off of him he continues to pace.

 

"Hey! Count back from 10 with me." Keith shouts to get the fuming God's attention.

 

"Oh would you piss off! I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you! If it weren't for Zeus for trapping me here!" He shouts, tears beginning to trickle down his face. 

 

The sun begins to go down quickly, the air thick around Lance. The blue in his eyes darkening. 

 

"WOULD SOMEONE JUST SMITE ME ALREADY!" Lance screams, staring up at the sky. 

 

"If you don't fucking listen to me god dammit!" Keith shouts, shoving Lance against the brick wall.

 

"Fuck off!" Lance shoves Keith backwards, the smaller male hitting the wall parallel to them.

 

"YOU NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND STOP THROWING A HISSY FIT! YOU ARE A GOD! THOUSANDS OF YEARS OLD NOT A FUCKING INFANT! YOU ARE GOING TO SIT DOWN INSIDE THAT COFFEE SHOP AND TALK TO ME!" Keith screams, keeping the god's attention. 

 

Lance's eyes widen. How dare he speak to him like that? Who the hell did he think he was?

 

"What?" Lance snarls.

 

"You fucking heard me." Keith glares.

 

"You can't speak to me like that!" Lance shouts.

 

"I sure as hell can!" Keith clenches his jaw.

 

Lance strides the short distance to Keith and roughly takes the males face into his hand. 

 

"What made you think that you can speak to a god like that?" Lance growls.

 

"The fact that you can't do shit." Keith grins.

 

"You're lucky that I heal and not injure otherwise I'd have your head on a stake." Lance bites down on nothing, teeth grinding together, he squeezes Keith's face.

 

"Didn't stop you with spreading the plague or killing your lovers." Keith sneers, a nasty grin on his face.

 

Newfound anger bubbles within Lance. He releases Keith's face just to have his fist collide with it.

In the end Keith ends up bloodied and bruised. He spits a mouthful of blood out and chuckles.

 

"That all you got, god boy?" 

 

Lance freezes when he sees what he's done. He back up in horror, blood covering his hands.

 

"I'm sorry Hyacinthus." Lance whispers, he creates a few Hyacinth flowers from the blood before sprinting off.

 

Lance cries hands shaking, he runs faster, finally reaching home.

 

"Lance?" Hunk calls worriedly after the god.

 

Lance ignores it, running to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He collapses to the floor and sobs, he screams and the lights in his room crackle.He claws at his arms, the blood caking to his fists. He stares at it, tears falling onto his hands.

 

"I'm pathetic." he whispers, wiping the tears with his arm.  
He unlocks the door and takes a long hot shower.

 

His skin is numb once he gets out, but its better than anything else. Everything seems dark around him for the next few days.

Pidge didn't even prank him. She backed off, sticking to double coding things and reprogramming simple things around the house.

 

Hunk made Lance food and brought it to him, leaving small notes with each plate.Allura stays away from his as much as possible. She knew what she said was wrong, but Lance needed to grow up.

Meanwhile Lance was drowning.

Drowning in the thoughts of past lovers and the mistakes he's made. Why did he ruin everything?

 

"I can't even be a successful God." he whimpers, curling in on himself even further. A large blue blanket hiding his body. 


	5. Chapter 5

Allura makes her way down to the Starbucks Lance goes to daily.  She makes it her duty to buy everyone their coffee and snacks while Lance was sulking.

As she walks in she throws her hair into a ponytail and approaches the counter.

 

"Hello, I'd like a black coffee with double shot espresso, a green tea, a caramel frappuccion, and a lemon bar créme frappuccino." she smiles.

 

The male blinks before scrambling to enter her order.

 

"S-sorry, uhm, your total is $12. Could I get the names for the drinks?"

 

"The coffee is for Pidge, the green tea for Lance, caramel for Allura, and the lemon for Hunk." she smiles and hands over the money.

 

"I'll have those right out to you."

 

"Thank you..." she trails off.

 

"Shiro."

 

"Shiro. Thank you." she smiles again and steps to the side to wait for the drinks.

 

Just as promised Shiro brings the drinks over to her, his number scrawled on her cup.

 

"I'll be sure to save this." she winks before walking out of the cafe. 

 

She quickly makes her way back to the house and hands the drinks to everyone.

 

"Hunk, will you please take this to Lance." she mutters.

 

"No nuh uh you two need to make up. I hate the tension in the house."

 

"Please."

 

"No, Allura." Hunk shakes his head, he sits back down by Pidge and helps her with something.

 

They converse loudly, laughing obnoxiously at science puns.

She sighs and heads to Lance's room. She knocks softly.

 

"Hunk you don't have to knock." Lance mutters sleepily.

 

"I'm not Hunk." Allura mumbles, opening the door slowly.

 

"Get out." Lance growls before snatching the green tea out of her hand.

 

"Please, could we talk?" 

 

"No. Get out. I don't want to see you." Lance had seen better days. He looked like utter shit. 

 

"I want to apologize you dipshit!" 

 

"You should have thought about that before you said those things!" Lance shouts, anger coursing through him again.

 

"I said them because they're the truth, Lance. You need to stop acting like this and think about other things rather than yourself." Allura mutters coldly before exiting the room.

 

And with that Lance is left alone. again.

Around 3 Allura decides to go back to the Starbucks. Instead of Shiro at the counter she sees a beaten up Keith.

 

"Oh my gods! Keith, did Lance do that to you?!" Allura scrambles to examine the bruises more closely.

 

"Yeah, I deserved it though." Keith laughs bitterly.

 

"I doubt that. Lance has been..off lately. What did you two talk about that day in his room?"

 

"Past lovers, the arrows of plague.. Oh! Speaking of past lovers, I believe he called me Hyacinthus yesterday?"

 

"Oh dear..seeing the blood must've triggered that awful memory."

 

"I want to talk to him." Keith mutters.

 

"He isn't talking to anyone other that Hunk. Even Pidge is backing off her silly pranks. Perhaps if you I don't know bring him a drink and food along with a drawing he'll speak to you?"

 

"I could try later." Keith mumbles

 

"Well hopefully you get past what I did. Good luck, Keith."

 

"Alright, I gotta get back on the clock. My brother is probably exhausted, he's been here all day."

 

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later, maybe bring your brother with you later?"

 

"I'll try if he doesn't pass out as soon as his ass touches the couch." Keith chuckles.

 

"Thank you."

 

"For what?"

 

"For talking to me and possibly being able to get through to that pig headed god."

 

"That's one way to put him." Keith laughs before heading back behind the counter.

 

A couple hours later Keith knocks on the door of the 4 gods, Shiro by his side.

 

"Remind me why I'm here again?"

 

"Allura asked for you." Keith shrugs.

 

"Oh."

 

The door swings open.

 

"Oh. It's you." Pidge mutters, stepping away and going back to Hunk.

 

"Rude ass gremlin." Keith grumbles and shoves Shiro inside.

 

"Who's at the door Pidge?" Allura shouts.

 

"Some buff dude and that one guy Lance brought!" Pidge shouts.

 

"Oh!" a door creaks open in the distance and Allura's figure appears in the hall.

 

"Keith, you know where Lance's room is and Shiro, would you like to come with me?"

 

"Y-yea sure."

 

"Don't be so casual Shiro, that's a God." Keith snickers before heading to Lance's room.

 

Keith knocks on Lance's door, when he doesn't get an answer he turns the knob, finding the door unlocked.

 

"Lance?" Keith mutters, peering into the dark bedroom, hand wrapped firmly around the strap of his satchel.

 

In the seemingly silent and dark room, Keith hears sniffling. He flicks the switch up, the bulb was blown. He sighs and turns the flash light on his phone on.

 

"Lance." Keith huffs, finding the god curled into his blue comforter.

 

"Go away." 

 

"Not until you talk to me. I brought you an offering I suppose. Its not much, it's just a painting of the ocean." Keith rambles.

 

"I said go away." Lance snarls.

 

"Sorry, but no can do. Gotta make sure my favorite customer isn't dying. C'mon we'll curl up in the giant blue blanket and talk."

 

"No."

 

"Quit shutting me out. I understand that you're worried you'll hurt me or some shit, but I'll be fine. Talk to me."

 

A light flickers on from the bedside table, illuminating the room slightly.

 

"Fine, but please tell me you brought food? I haven't eaten in a couple days. Hunk has been busy at work and I'm not talking to Allura."

 

"What about the gremlin? Will she not feed you?"

 

"I don't trust her. She's known for chaos." Lance mumbles, slowly coming out of the cocoon of blankets.

 

"Yea I brought cookies." Keith mutters, digging through his bag, he grabs a white paper bag and hands it over.

 

"Thanks."

 

"So what's up man? What's been bothering you?"

 

"I don't belong on Earth. I'm a shit god and an even shittier person. I've killed and hurt so many people. I just want to go back and not hurt anyone here. I want to bring back Hyacinthus and all my other lovers. All the people I killed with the arrows of plague."

 

"Well you can't do that. Also you're not a shitty person or a shitty god. Sure you've made mistakes, but we all have. That's part of being alive. You fuck up and you move on. Y'know you're the first person that I've ever really talked to and been friends with. Im glad we talked in Starbucks that day."

 

"Heh. Me too." Lance's reason was different. He was falling in love with this human and he couldn't stop himself. 

 

"Oh! The painting." Keith mutters, pulling the small canvas out of his bag. Brilliant blues that reminded Keith of Lance's eyes were mixed along the canvas. 

 

The sun setting along the ocean creating purples, reds, oranges, and pinks to reflect in the water and dust the sky.

 

"Jeez. I haven't been given something this nice in...in forever. Thank you, Keith. I really appreciate it."

 

"Its no problem. You're my friend, and that's what friends are for."

 

Friends. Yeah.

 

Gods. Lance was falling apart at the seams.

 

"You um. You said we could curl up in the blankets, yeah?"

 

"Yeah." Keith smiles, slinging his bag aside. He gets himself comfortable in the large blue blanket, snuggled up to Lance.

 

His heart was pounding. He wondered if the God could hear it.

 

"Do you have any happy memories?" Lance mumbles, relishing the feel of the male against him.

 

"Um I suppose the happiest memory I have is when the Shirogane family adopted me. I remember being frightened at first because the other foster homes weren't too pleasant. Then I warmed up to Shiro and now we're basically inseparable. They sorta saved my life." Keith smiles, his voice reverberating his chest and vibrating against Lance's side.

 

Lance felt at home and happy. How did this damn human have the ability to do that. To make his heart melt completely.

 

"What happened to your father?" 

 

"After my mom died after she gave birth to me, my dad sorta couldn't take it. He raised me until I was 6 years old then I was thrown in foster care because he bailed. I don't blame him. Probably thought I'd kill him like I did my mom." Keith mutters.

 

"It was just a birth technicality, you shouldn't feel sorry. She gave her life for yours and you should never regret her doing that. I'm glad you're here, Keith." Lance whispers, head leaning on Keith's.

 

He felt tired. He yawns and rubs at his eyes.

 

"I could go if you're tired."

 

"Stay?" Lance didn't mean to sound so desperate.

 

"I suppose, as long as I'm not imposing."

 

"I just told you to stay, you're not imposing. Its the least I could to. Also-" Lance pauses, he examines the bruises and Keith's split lip.

 

"Also?" Keith raises an eyebrow.

 

"I'm sorry for hitting you. I didn't say anything weird right?"

 

"The only thing that was I guess weird was you calling me Hyacinthus and blooming hyacinths from my blood."

 

"Oh, jeez. I'm sorry. That's what I did with Hyacinthus, created the hyacinths from his blood." Lance mutters, looking away.

 

"You said you could heal, yeah?"

 

"Well yeah, they don't call me the god of healing for nothing."

 

"Could you heal the bruises and my split lip then? I feel like its the least you could do."

 

"Oh u-um I-I'd have to k-kiss you.." Lance whispers, face dusted with red.

 

"O-oh." Keith stutters, face turning a dark shade of red.

 

"B-but if you're okay with that then-" Lance is interrupted when Keith's lips are suddenly on his.

 

His eyes go wide before he squeezes them shut and kissing back.

Did he feel the same?

Lance's world was crashing around him, the feel of Keith's lips against his was lovely. It ended too soon.

 

"S-so am I good?"

 

"Y-yea." Lance whispers, blue eyes meeting dusty violet.

 

"Keith?" Shiro calls from the hall.

 

"I-in um the room with the blue door." Keith stutters, willing himself to calm down.

 

"Wait- what. The bruises?"

 

"All gone. This man is a miracle worker." Keith chuckles.

 

"You gave me cookies. The least I could do man." Lance smiles.

 

"Well, we really should get going. I don't want to impose more than I already have."

 

Lance frowns at this and looks at Keith.

 

"I'm gonna stay. I'll see you at home tomorrow, Kashi." Keith smiles.

 

"Alright don't do anything stupid."

 

"You too." 

 

"Alrighty." Shiro smiles before heading to the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith and Lance talk about their interests. 

Lance learns that Keith likes to paint and play guitar. He's lactose intolerant, hates milk. Like anytime someone tries to give him milk he'll throw it and yell that he's lactose.

He hates being touched without permission, he's awkward with social interactions. 

Keith learns that Lance is a huge flirt. Learns that Lance loves to sing and loves swimming.

He doesn't like being left out and he hates chewy things like gummies. He's very moody and when he gets mad well...Keith has already witnessed it.

 

"Do you like pancakes?" Lance asks, yawning after his question.

 

"Yea, but I prefer waffles. I love the cronch. Pancakes get soggy really fast." Keith mutters.

 

"Mhm, but like pancakes are so good especially with chocolate chips because they melt and get gooey and its so good." Lance smiles.

 

"Yea but blueberry waffles are really fucking good."

 

"True. "

 

Keith yawns and closes his eyes.

 

"Hey man."

 

"Hmm?" Keith hums.

 

"You tired?"

 

"No."

 

"Okay." Lance mutters, he closes his eyes as well. 

 

After a couple minutes his eyes flicker open when he feels weight on his side and shoulder.

 

He looks over and smiles when he sees Keith curled up to him.

 

"Not tired my ass." he whispers and closes his eyes again.

 

He eventually falls asleep and dreams about going to the ocean with Keith. Dreams about having a day to themselves and a house upon a hilltop overlooking the beautiful blue waters.

 

When he wakes up in the morning he yawns. His chest felt quite heavy so he looks down to be met with a mess of raven hair.

His heart flips in his chest and butterflies fill his stomach. Keith was sound asleep, snoring softly and drooling on Lance's shirt. The urge to play with the black locks is too much and his hand apparently has a mind of its own.He runs his hands through the muss of hair it was shockingly soft. The mullet looked as if it'd be scratchy and have an unpleasant feel. Keith stirs and purrs, curling further into Lance.

Lance's chest swells and his breathing stutters. What did he do to deserve this? He continues playing with Keith's hair until he hears a sleepy mutter of his name.

He freezes and listens for anymore words. When he doesn't hear any he goes back to running his long and skinny fingers through the locks. He does this for an hour, very content with the male curled on top of him.

 

"Mm what time is it?" Keith yawns sleepily, sitting up he basically rips the swelling happiness out of Lance.

 

Keith was basically straddling Lance now. Hair fallen in his face, voice very heavy with sleep.

 

"U-um I t-think 9." Lance stutters, cheeks flushed as his eyes trail Keith's sleep rugged form.

 

"Mkay wake me up again in like 30 minutes." Keith mumbles and surprisingly lays back down on Lance's chest.

 

He drifts back to sleep to the beating of the God's heart.Lance wakes him up in an hour so he can relish the weight of Keith on him and the feel of his hair between his fingers.

 

"Hhhn." Keith groans, rolling off of Lance when the male wakes him.

 

"C'mon! I wanna make pancakes!" Lance pouts, shaking the male.

 

"Mkay I'm up I'm up." Keith huffs, sitting up and brushing his hair out of his face.

 

"You're quite the cuddler y'know." Lance grins.

 

"Bullshit." 

 

"No its true. You were curled up on top of me drooling and snoring. It was kinda cute." 

 

"I doubt that." Keith rolls his eyes and yawns.

 

Lance clambers out of bed and strips out of the shirt, not caring about Keith being in the room.

 

"Y-you don't just change in front of people!" Keith shouts, face becoming flushed.

 

"Why not?" Lance raises an eyebrow, turning to face Keith. 

 

"It's indecent!" Keith screeches, throwing his hands over his red face.

 

"Eh it's no big deal." Lance shrugs, he grabs another shirt from his closet, back muscles rippling as he puts the shirt on.

 

Keith's breath hitches at the sight, peaking through his fingers.

 

The God chuckles.

 

"Y'know you can just look. I don't mind." 

 

"S-shut up." Keith huffs.

 

Lance chuckles and takes his shorts off, changing into a pair of jeans. Keith's eyes didn't leave Lance's ass that whole time.

 

"Pancake time!" Lance smiles and rushes out of his room.

 

Keith scrambles out of the bed before racing after Lance.

 

"W-wait for me!"

 

They rush into the kitchen and Lance grabs the pancake mix.He adds 3 cups of mix and 2 1/4 cups of water. 

 

"Wanna mix?" Lance smiles.

 

"Sure." Keith grins, he grabs the spoon from Lance and begins mixing the water and instant pancake mix.

 

While mixing pouring the mix Lance had gotten some on his hands. He chuckles and ruffles Keith's hair, getting the powdery mix into the male's hair.

 

"You dick!" Keith laughs, he slings a spoonful of the mixed concoction at Lance hitting the male square in the face.

 

"You're dead!" Lance laughs, he grabs the box of mix and throws some at Keith.

 

"If anyone is dead its you!" Keith grins, slinging more pancake mix.

 

Hunk makes his way in the kitchen, awoken from the noise he grumbles.

 

"LANCE! ARE YOU FUCKING MY KITCHEN UP?!" Hunk screams.

 

"Shit." Lance laughs.

 

Keith snorts.

 

"You better clean this shit up." Hunk never cussed so this was shocking to Lance.

 

"Yes sir!" Lance salutes.

 

"Also make me pancakes please." Hunk smiles.

 

"Sure thing bud." Lance smiles and turns back to Keith.

 

"Now lets add those chocolate chips." Keith smiles.

 

"Ooh yes!" Lance grins, he dances over to the cabinets and grabs a bag of chocolate chips. 

 

He pours an ungodly amount into the batter and they grease up a pan and throw it on the heat.They make a lot of pancakes. Enough for everyone in the house.

 

"I had a lot of fun, but I think I better head home and take a shower. Thank you Lance." Keith smiles.

 

"Its no problem if anything I should thank you for getting me out of that funk. I'll see ya later, mullet."

 

"See ya." Keith smiles, bag slung over his shoulder he heads out the front door and back home.

 

He was very happy and he enjoyed the feeling. Maybe in time he'd fall for the god.


	7. Chapter 7

Pidge, being the gremlin she is, decides to buy a thing of Oreos. Although she wasn't going to eat any. She snickers to herself as she scrapes the icing into the trash and replaces it with white toothpaste.

 

She also buys blue Gatorade just to pour it down the sink and replace it with Listerine.She thought she was so fucking funny. Instead of her target, Lance, Hunk gets the Oreos.

 

He was pissed least to say.

 

"PIDGE!" He shouts, storming to her room, he throws the thing of Oreos at her.

 

"Shit it was meant for Lance." She snorts.

 

Later that day Lance got the Listerine. He throws the bottle at the wall, Listerine flying through the kitchen.

 

"FUCK YOU!" He screams.

 

"She got ya too?" Hunk huffs.

 

"Yeah." Lance mutters, collapsing onto the couch.

 

"We should get her back."

 

"That's impossible, she's the god of chaos. All hell would break loose if we did anything."

 

"True." Hunk sighs.

 

"Wanna just wallow in our own sorrow at Starbucks? I mean it gives me a reason to see Keith."

 

"Just go man, I'll be here crying. Bring me some cookies that don't have toothpaste please." Hunk cries.

 

"I will man. I love you, you big ray of sunshine."

 

"I love you too." Hunk smiles.

 

Lance sets out on his journey to see his buddy Keith at Starbucks. Walking and window shopping on his way there. He hums a small tune as he enters the cafe.

 

"Yo, Keith." He smiles as he approaches the counter. 

 

"Hey, Lance." Keith smiles.

 

"Can I get a green tea? And your number?" Lance chuckles 

 

"Cheesy." Keith snorts, cheeks flushed slightly.

 

"Do I get them both? Or just the tea?"

 

"Maybe both."

 

"I can't believe we've been friends but I don't have your number."

 

"Give me your damn money you bitch." Keith laughs.

 

"Right sorry." Lance chuckles, he hands over the money and Keith takes it.

 

"Thanks." 

 

"No problem buddy." 

 

"I'm off after I make your tea."

 

"Okay?"

 

"Wow rude. I'm hinting that I wanna hang out with you." Keith huffs before walking off to make Lance's tea.

 

Lance sits at a table and waits for Keith.

 

Keith comes to the table with cookies and two drinks.

 

"Thought cookies would be nice."

 

"You read my mind man. Pidge is going crazy with her pranks. She got Hunk."

 

"Oh god."

 

"Yea, he even thought about getting revenge. You should, I dunno, come over and play video games or something." Lance mutters 

 

"Sure, sounds good. Want me to stay over again?"

 

"I mean only if you want to."

 

"Okay, let me head home and change and get some clothes. I can bring my art stuff too. Paint another thing for you?"

 

"Really?!"

 

"Yeah."

 

"You don't know how happy it makes me getting things." Lance smiles.

 

While Keith and Lance talk they hadn't noticed Allura come in and walk to the counter.

 

Shiro smiles at her.

 

"Hey Allura, what can I get ya?" 

 

Lance hears her name and looks over at the two.

 

"Oh um nothing off of the menu, but possibly a date? Like dinner? I made reservations already so I really hope you'll say yes. If not its totally fine, I can go with Lance or Hunk." 

 

Shiro smiles at the Goddess' rambling.

 

"Id love to."

 

"Oh dear. I wasn't expecting that answer. I was expecting immediate rejection. Oh boy. I'll pick you up at 6 for dinner wear something nice like a button up and slacks."

 

"Alright."

 

"Okay I'll see you later then. Thank you."

 

"Its nothing." Shiro smiles and watches as the female basically skips out of the building.

 

He found Allura quite adorable and very beautiful. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous for 6pm.

Lance sits there mouth wide open.

 

"What?"

 

"Aphrodite just got a date with your hot ass brother." Lance gapes.

 

"Oh, cool." Keith snorts.

 

"Yeah, um well I guess I better take these cookies to Hunk. I'll see you later."

 

"Yeah." Keith smiles.

 

Lance grabs his tea and the cookies before booking it out of the cafe and all the way home. He throws the cookies at Hunk before racing to his room. He cleans the mess of clothes off the floor and begins hanging his fairy lights.

He sets his blankets up like a nest and patiently waits for Keith. He looks around and huffs. 

 

"Movies and games." he mutters before gathering all the iconic movies he can think of along with his video games.

 

He jumps when he hears his door open.

 

"Oh wow." Keith gasps, eyes lighting up at the room lit only by the small white lights.

 

"Oh! Hey!" Lance smiles.

 

"Hey."

 

"Um I got movies as well."

 

"Yea I see."

 

"Wanna watch some?"

 

"Sure."

 

Lance grins and pops Mean Girls into the DVD player. They curl up in the nest of blankets and once again Keith falls asleep on Lance.

 

His door slams open revealing Allura. The slam wakes Keith up, jumping from the loud sound.

 

"Oh sorry Keith. Lance I need your help."

 

"With?"

 

"Dresses. I have a date."

 

"Oh yeah. With big muscle boi from Starbucks this kids brother." Lance snorts.

 

"Please shut up and let me sleep." Keith groans and subconsciously curls closer into Lance. 

 

"Wear that white one with the lace that shows your body off." Lance mutters.

 

"That's what I was thinking. Thank you Lance." she smiles before disappearing.

 

Lance looks down at the sleeping male against him. His heart swells and he smiles.

 

"You don't understand how much you hurt me." Lance whispers, sighing he turns the movie off and scrolls through his social media.

 

Allura does a once over in the mirror, white lace adorning her body. She hums as she slips on a pair of white heels and grabs one of her many (for some reason she bought every single color) clutches. She also grabs her keys and rushes out of the house. Before she does she stops at the door.

 

"DO NOT FUCK UP THE HOUSE WHILE IM GONE OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! Oh and I love you guys!" She shouts before rushing to her car.

 

She preferred to walk, but you can walk to a date in heels. She face palms.

 

"I don't have his address." she laughs and searches through her contacts for his name.

 

She clicks and lifts her phone to her ear patiently awaiting an answer.

 

_"Hello?"_

 

"Shiro! I just realized I don't have your address." 

 

_"Oh shit. Um the apartments on_ _Balmera_ _street. I live in 26A."_

 

"Alrighty, thank you! I'll see you in 5."

 

_"Its a 15 minute drive??"_

 

"Speeding!" She laughs before hanging up. She slams the key into the ignition and turns it before speeding off towards Shiro and Keith's apartment.

True to her word, she gets there in a whopping 5 minutes. She rushes into the apartment building and up the stairs to find 26A. When she finds it she knocks on the door.

 

"Coming!" Shiro shout it sounded like he had something in his mouth.

 

Allura waits, she was giddy and nervous. When the door opens her cheeks flush and her jaw drops. Shiro wasn't completely ready seeing as Allura was 15 minutes early.

 

His white button up wasn't buttoned at all, his black slacks were snug around his large thighs and honestly very nice ass. He had a toothbrush shoved in his mouth and his hair was messy.

 

"Wow." they whisper breathlessly at the same time.

 

Their faces heat up.

Shiro steps aside to let Allura in the house and he rushes off to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Allura smiles and steps into the apartment. Framed photos of Keith and Shiro through out the years were hung on the white walls. She giggles to herself when her eyes land on one of the ones from Halloween from years ago. 

Keith had every tooth except for one of his front ones, he was smiling wide while wearing a sort of moth costume. 

 

Shiro was stood next to him smiling as well, he looked to be around 15 and he wasn't in a costume. She continues looking at the pictures until she gets to the one in front of a college. 

 

Keith looked depressed as all hell. His eyes were sunken in and dull. He wore baggy clothes and his hair was unkempt. Shiro comes out and notices Allura looking at it.

 

"That's the year our parents died. Well his adoptive parents, my real ones." Shiro mutters.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry." she whispers. She was saddened just looking at it. It was as if what Keith was feeling just sunk right into her. 

 

She shakes the feeling off and points to the Halloween picture.

 

"What was Keith supposed to be?"

 

"Something called mothman. Some made up thing that he's been obsessed with since he was like 5. He's convinced mothman is his father." Shiro chuckles.

 

"We should get going, yea?"

 

"Yeah. Thank you, Allura."

 

Keith had finally woke up and insisted they get Chinese.

 

"Hey can I um can I paint you? I have a small canvas, I'll have to draw the basic sketch first and I can paint it at home tomorrow." Keith mutters.

 

"Sure." Lance smiles.

 

While Keith gets his drawing stuff out, Lance orders Chinese. Getting something for everyone in the house. 

 

It takes about 15 minutes for the food to arrive so Keith goes ahead and starts with some warm up sketches.

 

They head into the living room and watch Hunk and Pidge play video games while stuffing their faces with Chinese food.

 

They all jump when the front door slams open. Keith screams like a little girl and Lance laughs. Shiro had Allura's lipstick smeared all over his lips and Allura's lips were now quite bare of the dark red.

 

"Y'all used protection, right?" Pidge laughs.

 

"We didn't have sex!" Allura shouts, Shiro was quite red.

 

"But y'all going aren't ya?" Lance snickers.

 

"Lance I will murder you." Allura glares.

 

"Do it, I'm ready to die."

 

"You'll have to wait til I paint you, you bitch"

 

"Rude."

 

"Anywho, Keith when are you gonna come home?"

 

"Tomorrow, if you and Allura wanna fuck then go fuck." Keith mutters.

 

"NO SEX IN MY LOBBY!!"  Lance screams.

_(This part is a bit different on wattpad since I have them address each other as their god names but ugh I wanted to change it)_

"Takashi, shall we?"

 

"Uh s-sure." Shiro stutters and allows himself to be pushed out of the house.

 

"Well uh that was fun." Keith laughs.

 

"I'm so proud of her." Hunk cries.

 

"Hey Keith you should draw me now."

 

"Okay." Keith smiles.

 

They head back to Lance's room and Keith sits in front of Lance, violet eyes trailing Lance's face. It takes two hours for Keith to get the initial drawing done.

 

"That was the worst two hours of my life." Lance huffs. He had trouble sitting still, but did it because he could stare at Keith's adorable focused face.

 

During the whole two hours Keith had his tongue poking out and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, his hair was pulled back to reveal quite a few ear piercings.

Lance found Keith to be very attractive and hated it. He hated when Keith leaned in close to look at the freckles splattered across his cheeks. He really wanted to kiss Keith. He didn't want to ruin things so he keeps to himself and yawns.

 

"Tired?" Keith chuckles.

 

"Mm very."

 

"Go to sleep then, silly god."

 

"You sure? I don't wanna be rude."

 

"Its fine, I'm gonna draw some more."

 

"Okay. Night Keith." Lance smiles and settles into the bed. Curling up, he falls asleep almost immediately.

 

Keith smiles and laughs softly. He flips to a new page and sketches the form of the sleeping god. 

Lance's hair was in his face, a smile barely tugging at his lips, eyelashes curling over the freckles on his cheeks.

Keith's heart races as he stares at the god. He wad beautiful in Keith's eyes and he could never compare to him. Butterflies fill his stomach as he lines the finalised drawing. Lance was beautiful no matter what. Even with noodles hanging out of his mouth and chopsticks shoved in his nose he was beautiful.

In Keith's eyes there wasn't a single flaw to this man. He hated it. He hated this feeling and wanted it to go away because he knew that Lance would never feel the same.

That thought single handedly crushes Keith. He wouldn't ever be loved by the god. He feels his heart shatter and the butterflies turn into nothing. The dull scratching fills the back of his head. 

Tears weld up in his eyes and a lump forms in his throat. He bites his bottom lip to hold in his sobs as tears roll down his cheeks and onto the drawing. Apparently he didn't do a good job because Lance had woken up.

Keith hadn't felt like this since his first year of college. He had lost his adoptive parents. The two people who cared for him and taught him how to love and trust again.

 

"Keith? Hey, what's wrong?"

 

"N-nothing. I'm okay!" Keith huffs. 

 

"You're clearly not. Keith, please I can't help unless I know what's wrong."

 

"I just- I miss the Shiroganes. Its nothing so don't worry." he lies.

 

"Can't you go visit them?"

 

"They're dead, Lance. They got in a crash with Shiro in the car when they came to visit me in college. That's how he lost his arm." Keith mutters.

 

He'd never go through what Shiro endured. The pain of his arm being severed and the smell of burnt skin and hair would forever haunt Shiro. The sound of the fire crackling and his parents screams. The last thing his mother whispered to him was that she loves him and to take care of Keith. It was a drunk driving accident. A drunk semi had been driving the wrong way and slammed into their car. 

 

"Oh. I'm sorry, Keith."

 

"I don't need pity, it happened a few years ago. Could- could we just sleep?"

 

"If that's what you want."

 

"Yeah, it really is." Keith mutters, he piles his things up and sets them on the carpet 

 

They curl up under the blankets and Keith stares at the doorway, waiting for sleep to take over. It felt like it would never come. It felt like he was staring at that door for hours. 

He was trapped in his own mind and couldn't escape. Trapped in fantasies that would never happen. He hated Lance. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lance decides to throw a party with his friends. Sadly, he only has Allura, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro. So they just have a hang out. With alcohol and music. And Ouija boards because Keith is a little shit.

 

"So, you talk to the dead with this board?" Lance raises an eyebrow, skeptical of the thing.

 

"Yea man."

 

"Sounds fake, but okay." 

 

Keith had came over early to help set up while the others were at work. Lance was a piece of shit and didn't have a job. After they had set up they sat on the couch and did nothing.

 

"I'm bored please save me." Lance whines, throwing himself over Keith's lap.

 

"Get up!" Keith laughs, playfully shoving Lance.

 

"No, please you're comfy." Lance pouts.

 

"Fine." 

 

Keith's heart was currently flipping and butterflies were violently fluttering in his stomach. Lance looked breathtaking.

He was so stupid with his stupid white long sleeved crop top, roses decorating the sleeves, stupid ridiculously tight black jeans, black fishnets peaking out from the jeans. So stupid.

No, he wasn't stupid, Keith was. Stupid for falling for someone way out of his league. Stupid for falling for a God. 

 

"Stupid." Keith accidentally mutters out loud.

 

"Huh?"

 

"What?" 

 

"You said stupid."

 

"Oh uh just thinking that I'm stupid for forgetting my sketchbook haha. I could totally be working on this project."

 

"Oh? What is it?"

 

"Home."

 

"Nice. What's your idea of home?"

 

He wanted to say 'you' but obviously he couldn't. He hums and searches through his mind of things that reminded him of home.

 

"To me home isn't a house, its a person or thing. Like someone who you can be yourself around, experience things with." Keith mutters, he was the definition of heart eyes as he looked down at Lance, a fond smile had spread across his face.

 

"Wow, you must really love someone." Lance smiles.

 

Lance was dying. Keith had someone, he had someone he loved and thought of as a home. Why did he fall for this stupid human. Ugly mullet, ugly eyes, ugly white shirt with 'sad boy' printed in English and Japanese, ugly black jeans with various sized rips in the thighs and knees.

Keith was stupid. Lance thought he had someone, someone to call his home. To love and hold. He was so stupid.

_Tell him just tell him._

 

"Lance I-" 

Before he could utter the rest of his sentence the front door slams open, Shiro, Allura, Pidge, and Hunk all screaming as they enter the house.

 

"Whomstdve the fuck cleaned the living room?" Pidge screams.

 

"I did." Keith laughs.

 

"Hey! I helped!" Lance shouts.

 

"You picked one thing up then proceeded to collapse and complain that you were tired."

 

"Shut up also guys get ready we're having a party."

 

"With what friends." Allura snorts.

 

"Uhhh just us?" Lance huffs.

 

"Oh cool." Allura mutters before heading off to her room, Shiro following her like a lost puppy.

 

Pidge shrugs and heads to her room as well. Hunk does the same, silently closing the front door before he leaves for his room.

 

"So what were you saying?"

 

"Nothing." Keith smiles.

 

"Alright, mullet. Lets bust the alcohol out."

 

Keith didn't drink much neither did Shiro because of...past events.

 

But this night was am exception. They were both hammered along with everyone else.

 

Allura looked absolutely breath taking, tight black skirt, cropped light pink shirt with the chest cut out in the shape of a heart, black thigh highs and cute light pink shoes.

 

Pidge looked like a girl for once, she wore a white sleeveless top with an alien in the middle of the chest area and white jean shorts.

 

Hunk being the angel he is wore a nice 'dodie' yellow shirt and a pair of black jeans.

 

Shiro didn't change because well, he looked good in everything and he didn't have a change of clothes with him considering its not his house.

 

It was midnight now and everyone was drunk off their asses. Pidge hiccuped and slung her arm around Hunk. 

 

"Everyone! I- I have an uhh that thingy you say to everyone uhh I LOVE HUNK! He'S SO FUCKING PURE! ExCUsE Me whILE I SOB OVER HIM BECAUSE HE PROBABLY DOESNT FEEL THE SAME! WOOOOH!" She laughs and stumbles over words.

 

"That was uhh quite a confession." Lance chuckles to himself.

 

Keith looked good. So good. His cheeks were flushed from him being intoxicated, eyes were half lidded, lips parted as he spoke to Shiro. He looked hot. Gods. Lance would do anything for that boy.

 

"Keeeeeith!" Lance coos, swaying over to him. 

 

"Go 'way you're drunk Lance." Keith snorts.

 

"Nah man I'm cool." Lance snickers.

 

"Bullshit."

 

Shiro steps away and heads over to Allura. They talk quietly among themselves, flirting and kissing. 

 

"Im good man! I have high alcohol tolerance!" Lance smiles.

 

Keith yawns. He was fucking tired and drunk.

 

"Wanna go lay down?"

 

"Yeah that'd be nice." Keith mutters and staggers to Lances bedroom.

 

Lance grabs two water bottles and a bottle of aspirin before heading to his room. His heart stutters when he sees Keith pulling his shirt off, pants hung low on his hips.

Wow. Keith was..wow. Breathtaking. Lance sets the bottles down and takes his own clothes off, changing into a blue shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

 

When he looks at Keith again the male is closer, clad in only boxers. Lance's heart beat speeds up and his cheeks flush. The next thing he knew he was being shoved against his dresser, tongue invading his mouth, hands tugging at his hair. 

 

He didn't want it to stop, but he had to stop this. Keith would hate him if he didn't. Just a second longer. Second my ass. 

 

They continued to kiss on and off for a few minutes. Eventually moving to the bed, Keith straddled Lance's hips and buried his head in Lance's neck. Teeth nipping at his neck had Lance crying out. Keith's name falling from his lips like a prayer.

 

"Keith- no- c'mon this isn't- you don't- _a-ah~_ Keith stop." Lance pants, shoving the male off.

 

"I want you. Lance I only want you." Keith whines, reaching for him like a toddler asking to be picked up.

 

Lance shakes his head.

 

"You're drunk. If you still want me when you're sober, you know where I am." Lance gives a small smile before rushing out of the room.

He sleeps on the couch that night. Keith recalls nothing in the morning. He doesn't know why his lips are so sore. He'd ask Lance, maybe Lance would know.


	9. Chapter 9

When Keith wakes up in the morning he groans and reluctantly blinks open his eyes. He sits up and shivers, he looks down and his eyes widen at the sight. Where are his clothes?

He cautiously peaks under the blanket and sighs in relief to see his boxers. Keith looks at the side table and immediately takes 3 Advil. He chugs the bottle of water and pants when he's finished. 

Water dribbling down his chin and onto his chest. Lance just had to walk in right then.

 

"O-oh sorry! Your clothes are in the wash y-you threw up on them." lie.

 

"Oh. Could I borrow some of yours until they're done then?" Keith asks, wiping the water away with the back of his hand.

 

"Yeah. Feel free to look through my dresser and closet. I'll be in the living room. Hunk has a bad hangover really bad one, so no breakfast unless you wanna go out to get some."

 

"Mm sure." Keith yawns, he clambers out of bed and stretches.

 

He searches through Lance's clothing and finds a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He slips those on and yawns again.

 

"Hey Lance, what happened to your neck?" Keith mutters, taking a good look at Lance who was currently changing.

 

"I-I met up with Harmonia again." lie.

 

"Oh. Nice." Keith smiles. He was hurting inside, why couldn't he just man up and tell Lance how he feels.

 

"Yeah. Um where do you wanna go?"

 

"I dunno Ihop or something."

 

"It's Ihob now."

 

"Ihob?"

 

"International house of burgers. Their food is gross anyways, lets go to Denny's."

 

"Okay." Keith jams his feet into his shoes and makes his way out of Lance's room.

 

When they get in the living room, Shiro and Allura are there.

 

"Yo." Lance smiles.

 

"Good morning." Allura smiles back.

 

"Where are you two going?" Shiro asks.

 

"Denny's, Hunk doesn't feel good at all so instead of burning the house down Lance suggested we go out to eat." 

 

"You guys wanna join?" Lance smiles.

 

"Sure. Also could I talk to you? Alone." Allura smiles.

 

"Uh yeah. We'll be back." 

 

Allura drags Lance to his bedroom and slaps him upside the head.

 

"What the hell happened?" she points at his neck.

 

"I didn't mean for it to happen. He was drunk and he pushed me against the dresser and then it got heated and we ended up on my bed and I finally snapped out of it when he started that!" Lance defends himself.

 

"Did you tell him?"

 

"No..I said that I met up with Harmonia after the party."

 

"Lance.."

 

"I know! I need to tell him, I know! I don't want him to beat himself up over it or hate me."

 

"I doubt he could hate you."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lance shouts.

 

Allura chuckles and leaves his room. Lance screams in frustration and follows her.

 

"Y'all ready?" Keith asks.

 

"Yeah. We'll take Allura's car."

 

"Sounds good." Keith smiles.

 

On the way to Denny's Keith falls 'asleep', his head resting on Lance's shoulder, Lance's arm wrapped around his back. Shiro smiles back at the two and then begins talking to Allura.

Lance smiles down at Keith's sleeping form. Hands carding through his hair. He almost stops when Keith stirs, but it'd be weird to just stop. So he continues massaging his fingers into Keith's scalp, running his fingers through the raven locks.

Keith wasn't asleep, he was pretending to be so he could be close to Lance. He hated doing this, but how else would he get close to him? He's with Harmonia. He leans into the touch, purring. Actually purring. His cheeks heat up and he smiles.

 

"Shiro, why does Keith purr?" Lance chuckles.

 

"I have no clue, he's done it ever since my parents took him in when he was young. I'll talk to you more about it later, we're here." Shiro sounded like he was lying. Keeping a secret from Keith.

 

"Keith, hey. Wake up." Lance shakes Keith lightly, pulling his hand away and his arm from around Keith.

 

Keith whines and sits up, rubbing his eyes.

 

"Im fucking hungry." Keith mumbles, clambering out of the parked car. 

 

Lance snorts and gets out after him. Shiro and Allura get out as well. After being seated Keith lays his head on the table and almost passes out.

 

"Keith stop falling asleep." Shiro sighs, kicking Keith's knee.

 

"I'll pour syrup down your shirt Takashit. Don't fuckin test me."

 

Lance snorts and busts out laughing.

 

"Shut the fuck up or imma kiss you." 

 

"What the fuck." Allura laughs.

 

They order and get their food and drinks. Keith immediately shoving pancakes and hashbrowns down his throat. Lance pulls out his phone and starts filming it. Posting Keith finishing his breakfast in 3 minutes on Snapchat.

 

"I'm gonna fucking boil your teeth if you don't delete those."

 

"What the fuck???!" Lance laughs, nearly choking on an egg.

 

"Fufkibg delef eet."  _fucking delete it._

 

"Nah." Lance grins.

 

Keith swipes Lance's bacon and looks him in the eyes as he eats it.

 

"I was gonna eat that you whore."

 

"And I'm gonna boil your teeth."

 

"Shiro is that some human thing?" Allura gapes.

 

"I- uh I have no clue." Shiro laughs.

 

Lance quickly eats the rest of his food so Keith doesn't eat anymore of it than he already has.

 

"We can get more!" Lance huffs, glaring at Keith.

 

"I wanted yours though. It looked good."

 

"Look, I can order it for you? You want me to order it for you? Throw in some loaded tater tots too?"

 

Keith nods, although it wasn't the same. He just wanted to share with Lance.

 

"Share the tots with me?"

 

"Of course." Lance smiles, he flags the waitress down and she smiles, happily taking their order again.

 

"You two are a cute couple." she directs it toward Lance and Keith.

 

"I- um w-we aren't um dating." Lance stutters.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry! You two just look like a couple." She apologises before rushing off to the kitchen.

 

Keith yawns and leans on Lance.

 

"Wouldn't be so bad." Keith mumbles quietly.

 

Lance almost chokes, choosing to ignore it. He's sure it was only meant for Keith's own ears.

 

"You can't sleep you dingus. We're getting more food."

 

"Mmm fine." Keith huffs, sitting up.

 

Allura leans over and presses a kiss to Shiros cheek.

 

"Love you Kashi." she whispers.

 

"Love you too Lura." he smiles.

 

When they get their second order Keith inhales it and shares the tots with Lance. Lance had the biggest heart eyes watching Keith just eat his weight in greasy breakfast. How did he look so beautiful doing such an ordinary task.

 

"You gonna stare at me or eat them tots pardner?" 

 

Lance frowns, that ruined the moment. Fucking pardner. Lance shoves three tots into his mouth. Huffing around them, lips pouted out. 

 

"We should get something for Pidge and Hunk. I know they'll kill us if we don't." Allura laughs.

 

"Yeah you go do that." Lance mumbles, shoving more tots in his mouth, determined to eat them faster than Keith.

 

"Okay.." Allura chuckles, her and Shiro sliding out of the booth. 

 

They pay for the food and for the stuff their ordering. They find the waitress and tip her $30 because she deserves it. Lance has to drag Keith away from the table so they can leave. They arrive back at Lance's place and Lance pulls Keith to his room.

 

"Hey, we need to talk. Um it's about last night.."

 

"Oh..?"

 

"It's a wild story. Heh." 

 

"Well we have all day." Keith smiles.

 

"Yeah, don't know if you'll still wanna be my friend afterwards, but-"

 

"Just tell me, Lance. Whatever it is, I don't care."

 

"You will. You'll probably hate me."

 

"That's impossible. Tell me."

 

"Well.."


	10. Chapter 10

"Well what?" Keith asks.

"Last night you got drunk. Like drunk drunk. Anyways, you started to get tired so I took you to my room and brought water and Advil. You started to take off your clothes and such so I did as well so I could change into pajamas and you um... You shoved me against the dresser. I didn't hook up with Harmonia again, I just didn't know how to tell you. I was gonna stop it believe me, but I got so caught up in the feeling of you pressed against me that I didn't snap out of it until your lips were on my neck.. I'm sorry, Keith. Gods I'm terrible I should've just pushed you off and tucked you into my bed."

 

"Hey." Keith whispers, cupping Lance's face.

 

"I'm sorry." Lance starts to cry.

 

"Its okay, Lance. Its okay." Keith smiles.

 

"Its not! I basically took advantage of you!" 

 

"No, Lance. I pushed myself on you, I should be apologizing."

 

"I didn't want it to stop." Lance mumbles.

 

Keith's face flushes, but he ignores it. Lance probably didn't mean for him to hear.

 

"Come on, we can watch mean girls again."

 

"Not in the mood." Lance mumbles.

 

"Nope sorry, can't let you shut yourself down like this." 

 

"Fine." 

 

"Good." Keith smiles. He gets up from the bed and puts Mean Girls on. He yawns and lays back down.

 

"Wanna nap?" Lance asks.

 

"Hm.. Yeah." Keith smiles and closes his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Lance's breathing and Mean Girls.

 

"Gods..what would I do without you." Lance whispers, playing with Keith's hair. 

 

The bedroom door creaks open and Allura and Shiro pop in.

 

"Hey tell Keith not to come home tonight." Allura winks.

 

Shiro's face was bright red.

 

"Pfft okay. He's sleeping right now but I'll tell him later."

 

"Tell him that other thing too."

 

"Already did."

 

"How'd he take it?"

 

"Good."

 

"That's good."

 

"What thing?"

 

"I'll tell you later Kashi. Cmon." she smiles dragging him along after closing Lance's bedroom door.

 

"I dunno how you sleep so much, but its adorable." Lance chuckles. 

 

When Keith wakes up in pitch black in the room and Lance is tossing and turning. Keith frowns and wraps his arms around Lance. He begins singing softly, hands carding through Lance's hair. God he hopes Lance doesn't wake up. His voice was soft and full of love, each lyric flowing from his mouth. When Lance calms, Keith stops singing and pull him further into his chest.

 

"I wish you could really know how I feel." Keith mumbles, chest vibrating with his words against Lance's back.

 

Lance stirs and turns around, shoving his head into Keith's chest. Keith smiles and his heart pounds. Butterflies stab at his stomach with their wings. The moment is ruined when Pidge bashes open the door.

 

"GET UP LOSERS WE'RE GONNA DO KARAOKE!!" They scream.

 

Lance wakes up, jumping and screaming.

 

"Hey, it's okay." Keith laughs.

 

"Anywho c'mon karaoke you losers!" Pidge laughs.

 

"No." Lance yawns.

 

"Boo you're no fun. Fine I'll go with Helios."

 

"Maybe tomorrow." Keith smiles.

 

"Better keep that promise emo." Pidge grins before slamming the door and rushing off to Hunk.

 

Lance pouts and lays back down.

 

"I was having a good dream.." he mumbles, shoving his face into a pillow.

 

"What was it?" 

 

"Mmm it's a secret." Lance says into the pillow.

 

"Is that key word for tickle it out of you?" Keith grins.

 

"Tickle?" 

 

Keith chuckles and starts poking at Lance's sides. 

 

"Wha- s-stop! Pfft!" Lance starts laughing and squirming.

 

"Nope! Say mercy and I'll stop!"

 

Lance laughs louder and harder.

 

"Pfft- st-op I can't! I can't breathe!!" Lance screeches.

 

"Fine." Keith huffs pulling his hands away from Lance's sides.

 

Lance pants and glares at Keith.

 

"I'm gonna get you back." 

 

"Oh really? Try me." Keith grins.

 

Lance gathers his composure and sits up. He puts his knees on each side of Keith's thighs and sits on him before attacking his sides. Keith's face turns red when he notices the position. Bad for both of them. Keith isn't ticklish and Lance his moving a lot.

 

"H-hey could y-you get o-off?" Keith stutters.

 

Lance tilts his head and pouts.

 

"You're not tickled?"

 

"It's ticklish, but no."

 

Lance huffs and simply slumps, still sitting on Keith.

 

"Anyways could you um get up?" Keith gives a small smile.

 

"It's comfy."

 

Keith whines and huffs.

 

"Please.." Keith mutters, turning his face away

 

Lance's eyes widen, Keith was embarrassed. His face red, bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

 

"Oh. Sorry." Lance mumbles, clambering off Keith.

 

"Its okay j-just don't do it again."

 

"Why are you embarrassed?"

 

Keith sighs he couldn't answer that. He couldn't just come out and say _'oh its because it's a sexual position that I've imagined you in only 100 times since I've met you.'_ yeah no way.

 

"I'm not. Its hot in here."

 

"You can take your shirt off, we're both dudes." Lance shrugs.

 

Keith sighs, it was hot in there. Might as well. He shrugs his shirt off and throws it to the side. 

 

Lance takes his own off and lays back down.

 

"M gonna sleep again." Lance mumbles, closing his eyes. Almost immediately passing out.

 

Keith chuckles. He tries to think of anything other than what happened, but its proving to be very difficult. He needed to get home. Needed a cold shower and some time alone. He squints and grabs his phone. He also finds a pen and a piece of paper and writes on it quickly.

_'Hey don't freak out, I went home so I could shower and have a bit of time alone. My brain is kinda clouded and I need a little time to think. I'll see you tomorrow.'_

He throws the shirt back on and jams his feet in his shoes. He quickly exits Lance's room.

 

"Where ya going?" Pidge asks.

 

"Home."

 

"Why?"

 

"Need a shower."

 

"Take one here, our home is yours."

 

"I don't have any clothes."

 

"Alright. Be safe." Pidge smiles.

 

"Will do. You two have fun with karaoke."

 

When Keith leaves the house, Pidge turns to Hunk.

 

"10 bucks says Apollo turned him on or some shit."

 

"He definitely did."

 

When Keith gets home he rushes in and is met with Allura in the kitchen, one of Shiro's shirts on, her hair a mess.

 

"Oh dear. Didn't Lance tell you not to come home?"

 

"No. He's so stupid!" Keith shouts.

 

Shiro scrambles out of his bedroom and glares at Keith.

 

"Why are you home shit stick."

 

"Apollo." Keith huffs.

 

"What'd he do?" Allura tilts her head.

 

"I tickled him so he tried to have pay back not knowing that I'm not ticklish and instead of just sitting next to me he straddled me." Keith blurts out.

 

Shiro snorts.

 

"I'm sorry, love." she smiles and hugs Keith.

 

"He's too fuckin cute." Keith pouts. 

 

Allura chuckles and ruffles Keith's hair.

 

"Get some sleep." Shiro smiles.

 

"Fuck you." Keith huffs, stomping to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Lance wakes in a panic not seeing Keith next to him. His eyes search the room and they land on the note on the nightstand. Before he knows it his hands are shooting out to grab it. Lance's eyes trail the words and he sighs in relief.

_Wait._

_Aphrodite told me not to let him go home.._

 

He screeches and scrambles to grab his phone. He calls Keith and waits for him to pick up. It goes to Keith's voicemail. Lance heart melts at the sound of Keith's voice. He sighs and hangs the phone up. 

 

"You embarrassed him last night of course he doesn't wanna talk." Lance mutters to himself. 

 

He rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. His phone ringing didn't knock him out of his little trance. Half an hour later his door swings open and hits the wall.

 

"Shit." Keith hisses.

 

"Keith?!" Lance sits up too fast.  
He groans as black spots dance in his vision. 

 

"Hey, you didn't answer my calls. Thought you might be dead." Keith jokes.

 

"Oh. Sorry I guess I zoned out." Lance rubs at his dry eyes and yawns.

 

"You wanna go hang out or something? I mean like just us two?"

 

"You askin' me on a date mullet?" Lance smirks

 

"If that's what you want it to be." 

 

Lance squeaks and his face turns red. He finally actually looks at Keith and man does his heart pound. Keith looked good. His hair was pulled back and he was wearing a sleeveless shirt with black jeans. This would be the death of him. This ethereal human that made his heart skip a beat and his stomach flip.

 

"So s'that a yes?" Keith chuckles.

 

"Y-yeah let me get dressed. Out you go." Lance stands, ushering Keith out of his room.

 

When he's alone he sighs and puts his hand over his heart.   
It was beating so damn fast he thought it would pop right out of his chest. In the good ol' words of Meg in Hercules

 

"I won't say I'm in love." Lance whispers. 

 

He slaps his cheeks to get himself to focus. He strips out of his pants and pulls on a pair of ripped blue jeans and a nice light blue sweater. He slips on some socks and puts his high tops on. 

 

"Can I come back in you meanie"

 

"Yeah." 

 

Lance grabs his phone and looks in the mirror on his desk before Keith gets in.

 

"You ready?" Keith smiles.

 

"Mhm." 

 

They end up going to a bookstore and a nice cafe. Lance was content just watching Keith search through the books.

 

"C'mon there has to be something you want." Keith huffs.

 

"Nope. I'm fine just watching you." Lance smiles.

 

Keith's face flushes and he immediately turns back to the shelves, staring intently at a book. It suddenly seemed more interesting than Lance. Totally not because his heart was about to crawl out of his mouth and profess its undying love for Lance. Keith freezes when he feels Lance right behind him, arms wrapping around him.

 

"W-what are you doing?"

 

"Grabbing a book." Lance smiles, pulling away with the same book Keith had.

 

"Oh.. Right." Keith had a pit slowly forming in his stomach. He needed to tell Lance. 

 

He felt guilty keeping it from the god. He was in deep and there was no backing away from his feelings.

 

"Hey let's pay for those books and go eat." 

 

"Okay." Keith smiles, snapping out of his thoughts. He adds the book to the stack in his arms.

 

They check out and head to a nearby cafe. 

 

"What do you want?" 

 

"Just a salad and a water."

 

"Okay."

 

Lance head to the counter, waiting patiently in line.

 

"Hey fag." he hears from a table. He spins around to see 2 men harassing Keith.

 

Lance's eyes widen and anger suddenly thrums through him.  
He storms over to the table, eyes glowing.

 

"The hell you think you're doing?!" He shouts. 

 

"Apollo, its okay."

 

"So this is the fags boyfriend."

 

"Hey why don't you piss off and go mind your fucking business, yeah?" Lance had to keep his anger in check.

 

"Why don't you two go be gay somewhere else?"

 

"We're not even dating! Don't assume shit about people and don't piss me off anymore." Lance growls.

 

The two guys roll their eyes, and walk away. They were the epitome of straight fuck boys.

 

"You okay?" Lance smiles, calming down.

 

"Yeah, go order you butt. I'm hungry."

 

Lance nods and heads back to the counter. He orders and pays, saying his thanks to the cashier.

 

When he gets the food he brings it to the table.

 

"Can we talk?" Keith mutters, picking at his salad.

 

"Yea, what's up?"

 

Keith bites at his bottom lip and doesn't dare make eye contact with Lance.

 

"So um we've been friends and all for like half a year, yeah?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You know how we swapped bags and that's how this started."

 

"Of course." Lance smiles although Keith couldn't see it.

 

"W-well when we started to hang out more I thought to myself 'wow this guy makes me happy and makes me want to do better and be better' and I just thought that's how all friendships are because I've never really had any friends. So I talked to Shiro about it and I came to a realization.."

 

Lance hums in acknowledgement, listening to each syllable fall from Keith's mouth like honey.   
Gods Lance could listen to Keith's voice all day. 

 

"A-and I realized t-that friends d-dont feel things like how I've been feeling.."

 

Lance's eyes widen, his heart skips a beat and his stomach turns. Was he confessing...?

 

"What I'm trying to say is I-I like you!" Keith squeaks out, face red as a tomato. 

 

"O-oh."

 

"I know you don't feel the same I mean who would I'm an art major that can barely afford an apartment so he has to live with his brother and live off of junk food and use scrap paper for his projects. A dirty depressed anxiety riddled college student that can't even compare to anyone you've dated I mean you're a god! How am I supposed to compete with that?!" Keith was rambling and crying now, hands clutched together in his lap.

 

"What- Keith.. I never said I didn't feel the same." Lance mutters.

 

"W-what..?" Keith looks up, tears still falling. 

 

"I like you too." Lance smiles.

 

Keith sobs and covers his mouth.

 

"Stop crying you baby." Lance jokes.

 

"I-I'm sorry I'm just happy!" 

 

"I'm joking with you." 

 

"You better be."

 

"So does this make us lovers?"

 

"I-if you wanna be." Keith smiles.

 

"Of course I do. I've been pining after you since I laid eyes on you."

 

"Bullshit first thing you did was flirt with Shiro and insult my hair."

 

Lance snorts and shrugs.

 

"Your eyes caught me. They're ethereal, I didn't think you were human honestly."

 

Keith laughs and rolls his eyes.

 

"Whatever loverboy."


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as they get back to Lance's house, Pidge is screaming and tackling Keith.

 

"NEXT TIME YOU FUCKING WORK AND COME OVER BRING ME LIQUID COCAINE!!" 

 

"W-what? Get off dude!" Keith wheezes.

 

"Its a secret menu item and it has 4 shots of espresso please I need it."

 

"Yeah yeah sure." Keith mutters before he's hauled up by Lance.

 

Lance has a scowl on his face and he's directing it right at Pidge.

 

"Oh cool your jets loverboy I'm not gonna steal Keith away." 

 

"Wha- psh I wasn't-" 

 

"Shut up. Go be gay." she mutters, walking off to find Hunk so she can be warm and get kisses.

 

Keith smiles and leans into Lance.

 

"Y'know you're really oblivious. I dunno how you never saw me checking out your ass." he snickers.

 

"You're oblivious too! You don't understand how many times I've checked you out and cried mentally because you're so attractive."

 

"This isn't a competition."

 

"Mm could be." Lance shrugs, dragging Keith over to the couch.

 

"I'm full and tired why can't we sleep?"

 

"Mario Kart."

 

"Oh you're going down." Keith grins, suddenly hyped up.

 

"Hmm not going down today." Lance winks.

 

"I hate you."

 

They play Mario Kart for a couple hours before Keith insists that Lance is cheating.

 

"I'm not cheating! You're just a sore loser!" Lance huffs.

 

"Yeah okay."

 

"Now lets go to bed I'm tired as hell." Lance mutters, picking Keith up and slinging him over his shoulder.

 

"WhA pUT ME DOWN!!" Keith screams.

 

"No can do princess." Lance chuckles carrying Keith to his bedroom.

 

Lance throws him on bed and then jumps on the bed himself.  Keith smiles and curls up to Lance like he has done many times before.

 

"I'm so happy we can do this without it being awkward." Keith mumbles, face pressed against Lance's chest.

 

"Me too." Lance smiles, playing with Keith's hair. 

 

"Y'know I've sang to you so many times when you were asleep."

 

"Can you sing to me now?"

 

"If you want me to." Keith smiles.

 

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to, silly." 

 

"Okay okay." Keith laughs. 

 

While he sings Lance just stares down at him with adoration.  
His eyes never leaving Keith's face as he sings softly, words flowing smoothly. Keith was beautiful, bright fire and Lance was bound to get burned. And Lance was a dark ocean, deep with undiscovered things that Keith would surely drown in. Lance didn't want to be the reason to put Keith out, but in the end he was bound to. Freezing cold waters to just pour over the bright hot flames that would sizzle out and smoke would take its place. Just a burnt shell of something that was once beautiful.

 

The next time Lance was around Shiro, Shiro had called Lance over away from Keith.

 

"I'll be back, your brother wants to talk to me." Lance mutters, pressing a kiss to Keith's forehead.

 

"Mm okay come back in one piece."

 

"Will do." Lance chuckles.

 

So Lance pads over to Shiro.

 

"What's up?" Lance smiles.

 

"About that day at Denny's. You asked about why Keith purrs."

 

"Um..yeah?"

 

"Well Keith's mom she- she didn't die giving birth. That's what we and his father told him. His mom isn't human. She had to leave because she was being hunted. Keith's father protected her as much as he could before he got shot in the arm. She gave birth in the comfort of their home to a healthy baby who we now know as Keith."

 

"Why the hell did you keep that from him?! Do you know how torn he is about his parents? He could've been trying to find his mother and father again to reach out to them, but no! You had to keep it from him!" 

 

"Lance- its a safety precaution. My parents and I knew that if he was found out that it could bring a world of hurt down on him. He might even be hunted by the people that were hunting Krolia. We need to keep him safe."

 

Lance growls in frustration and paces back and forth.

 

"You need to tell him. You need to or I will." Lance snarls, eyes seemingly glowing.

 

"Which part do I need to tell him, Lance? That he's half werewolf?? That his mother was almost killed so she had to leave to protect what she loved most?!" Shiro whisper shouts.

 

"All of it! He deserves to know! So either you tell him or I do. Make your fucking choice." Lance growls before storming back over to Keith.

 

He tries to calm down but he just can't. His eyes still glowing bright.

 

"What'd you two talk about? You look angry."

 

"Nothing. I'm fine." Lance smiles.

 

Keith rolls his eyes.

 

"Whatever. C'mon I did your turns for you."

 

"Why is my game piece a dick now?" Lance sighs, picking the metal piece up.

 

"Eris." Hunk mutters.

 

"Of course." Lance sighs.

 

Pidge laughs.

 

"You are what you eat loverboy." she teases.

 

"Haha very funny." Lance deadpan, he rolls the dice and moves his piece.

 

Keith leans close to Lance and presses his lips to Lance jaw.

 

Lance freezes up and bites the inside of his cheek.

 

"I think I'm gonna go home with Shiro tonight. I feel bad being here all the time. Plus need some bro time y'know?"

 

"Yeah. You're welcome here anytime babe. Especially now~" Lance jokes.

 

"Shut up." Keith snorts.

 

"When- when did that happen?" Pidge's eyes widen.

 

"Last night."

 

"Finally!" she laughs.

 

"There was so much tension between you." Hunk snorts.

 

"Because this one is oblivious." Keith and Lance say at the same time.

 

"What?! No! You're oblivious!" Lance huffs.

 

"You are!"

 

"Am not!"

 

"Are too!"

 

"Shut up." Allura laughs from over by Shiro.

 

"Keith you ready to go home?" Shiro smiles.

 

"Not really, but if you're ready then yeah."

 

"Okay, I'll uh wait for you in the car."

 

Lance turns to Shiro and glares. 

 

Shiro swallows hard and kisses Allura before leaving.

 

"I'll see you later." Keith mumbles, pressing his lips to Lance's.

 

Lance's eyes widen before they flutter shut. He kisses back and cups Keith's face.

 

Keith pulls away and smiles. He takes his leave, bidding bye to everyone.

 

When he gets to the car he sits in the passenger seat.

 

"Keith. You'll probably hate me for this, but I've been keeping a secret. So were my parents. We knew your dad before. He told us everything about your mom. She- she didn't die. She left." Shiro mutters, swallowing hard before speaking back up.

 

"She's not human, Keith. She left to protect you and your dad."

 

"W-what?" Keith stutters, voice broken and shooting up an octave.

 

"I didn't want to keep this from you. I really didn't it felt wrong to, but its to protect you Keith."

 

"So you're telling me that I've spent my whole life thinking that I was responsible for killing my mother and- and she fucking left?! I COULD'VE UNDERSTOOD THAT BETTER THAN BEATING MYSELF UP FOR THINKING THAT I FUCKING TOOK HER LIFE!" Keith shouts, tears streaming down his cheeks. His was angry, he was confused, betrayed, hurt.

 

"Keith, it was the only way! If it got out that- that you're not human it'd be a shit show. Especially if the Garrison would've gotten involved back then."

 

"So where did my dad go then? Leave to go find her?"

 

"We weren't sure. He never told us. We didn't even know he left until my parents wanted another kid but mom, being infertile she couldn't. So we adopted you."

 

"I can't fucking believe this. Is that what you were saying to Lance? Is that why he was so pissed off? What else aren't you telling me? My mom, what is she? What is she Shiro, what am I?" Keith glares, tears replaced with an empty feeling.

 

"Werewolf. We- we had to keep it a secret, Keith."

 

"YOU KEEP SAYING THAT BUT I DESERVED TO FUCKING KNOW! 20 fucking years of my life being clueless. CLUELESS SHIRO!" Keith shouts, he clambers out of the car and slams the door. 

 

He runs back into Lance's house and slams the door behind him. Shiro sighs and lets his tears fall. He grips the steering wheel and sets his head on it. Meanwhile Keith is sobbing in Lance's arms. Babbling about it. He was getting snot all over Lance's shirt, but he didn't mind.

 

"They should've told me!" Keith wails, nails digging into Lance's arms.

 

"I know baby. I know." Lance whispers, trying his hardest to soothe Keith. He begins to sing softly in Spanish.

 

This made Keith's eyes widen. Lance was truly magnificent. He looked good, he had a great personality, he smelled good, he sang good. Everything about Lance was perfect to Keith.

 

"I wonder why I don't look like it. You think I'll ever show signs?"

 

Lance stops singing and thinks for a moment.

 

"I'm not sure, I don't know anything about wolf dynamics. You might. Shiro told me her name. Krolia. We might be able to find her." Lance mumbles.

 

"Really? You think so?"

 

"Mhm. Krolia doesn't seem like it'd be a popular name." Lance chuckles.

 

"Maybe."

 

"Maybe Shiro still has connections with her because I'm sure if she left to hide she'd be off the grid."

 

"I don't wanna talk to him or about him. Can- can we sleep?"

 

"Of course love."

 

"Okay. Goodnight Lance."

 

"Goodnight Keith."

 

With that Keith gets comfortable and tries to sleep. Lance stays up longer to make sure Keith is okay and falls asleep.Eventually he gets too tired and passes out. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I just realised I didn't edit the dialogue for the last few chapters I've updated. So I'm sorry for that I'm not gonna edit it next chapter either because I'm very lazy and I don't think it needs to be because I was in the mindset of writing it on here?

Keith was quite gloomy. He didn't really talk and he stayed in Lance's room curled up underneath the blanket. Lance was pissed still. He wished that Keith wasn't so upset and that Shiro would've told him sooner.

 

"Keith, don't you have work today?"

 

"No, I quit a while ago." Keith mumbles.

 

His eyes were sunken in and had very dark circles under them. 

 

"I'm gonna go talk to Aphrodite really quick. Holler if you need anything."

 

"Okay."

 

Lance exits the room and heads down the hall. He sighs and taps his knuckles against the door. A few seconds later it opens.

 

"Apollo, hello. Do you need something?"

 

"I need you to ask Shiro if he knows where Keith's mom went. He-he's been keeping a secret from Keith and he just found out a week ago and he's really upset about it. That's why he hasn't left."

 

"Oh dear. His grades must be plummeting. I'll speak to Takashi, don't you worry Apollo. We'll get Keith to his regular self." Allura smiles before wrapping her arms around him.

 

"Thank you Aph."

 

"It's nothing. Now, go cuddle your lover."

 

Lance laughs and pulls away from her. 

 

"Thank you."

 

"Shut up."

 

Lance rolls his eyes and ventures back down the hallway.

 

In the next few hours Allura had informed Lance that Shiro in fact did know where Krolia was. 

 

She was hiding out in the shack by the house her and Keith's dad lived in. She hadn't been there very long, she was always running.

 

Shiro had made arrangements for her to come visit. So they had been preparing for her stay. She'd be arriving in the next week.

 

"Keith~" Lance coos, clambering on top of him.

 

"Go 'way." he mumbles, half asleep.

 

"No can do!" Lance chuckles, he pulls the blanket away from Keith's face and presses his lips to Keith's jaw.

 

"Let me die." 

 

"No. Sorry can't do that babe."

 

Keith's heart flutters. 

 

"Shut up."

 

"Make me!" Lance huffs, lips pressing down from Keith's jaw to his neck. 

 

Keith growls and sits up, switching their positions, pinning Lance down under him. He roughly presses his lips to Lance's, teeth scraping Lance's lips and pulling the bottom one between his teeth. Lance gasps and Keith takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Lance's mouth. This reminded Lance of the night of the party.Keith kisses down Lance's neck, biting and sucking at his pulse point.

 

"K-keith~" Lance gasps and whines. 

 

Keith pulls away, his eyes widening.

 

"S-shit! Sorry I just fucking threw myself at you. Oh my god." 

 

Lance stares for a moment before pulling Keith back down, shoving his lips against Keith's.Keith groans into the kiss, hips rolling against Lance's. When the door creaks open Keith is stuck in his shirt, whining and crying that he needs help.

 

"O-oh dear I'm sorry! I'll come back later!" Allura shrieks, closing the door.

 

Lance's face flushes. 

 

"Oh gods." he whispers.

 

Keith finally gets out of his shirt and throws it to the side.

 

"Finally!" he grins.

 

"Wha- Keith Aphrodite just walked in on us!" Lance shrieks.

 

"Oh big whoop. I basically walked in on her and Shiro." Keith huffs and shifts.

 

Lance's eyes widen and he's suddenly aware of the poking at his thigh.

 

"K-keith." 

 

"Sorry, I can't help it!" 

 

"It's okay! I caused it u-um can I help?" Lance stutters, face burning.

 

Keith's face turns red as well.

 

"If you want."

 

"W-what uhm what do I do? I've never um y'know.."

 

"Sucked dick?" 

 

"Y-yes that. Oral."

 

"Well, when you have the persons dick in your mouth you make sure that you don't use your teeth against it and you- just ugh.. I can't explain it. I'll just take a shower and go jack off its no big deal."

 

"I-im sorry I've just never done it. I can learn later if you want me too."

 

Keith's face turns bright red.

 

"I-I uh s-sure. I'm gonna go take that shower." Keith smiles awkwardly and races to the bathroom.

 

Lance lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and quickly changes out of his pajamas and into regular clothes.

 

He rushes to go find Allura.

 

"Sorry you had to see that Aph. Um what'd you need?"

 

"Keith's mom should be arriving in an hour or two."

 

"Oh wow. We need to get the house clean."

 

"Eris is cleaning, Helios is cooking. You don't need to worry your little head. Just keep Keith company and it'll all be fine."

 

"Okay, so is Shiro coming?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Tell him to get here early and bring Keith some more clothes. He needs some he's been using mine. Not that I mind its just all my clothes are dirty."

 

"Throw some in the wash and I'll call Takashi. Its going to be okay, I promise you Apollo. If I didn't think it were I wouldn't agree with this. Now, calm down."

 

"Sorry, just nervous."

 

"Don't be."

 

Lance takes a deep breath and heads back to his room. He cleans it up and grabs all of his dirty clothes, taking them to the laundry room. Keith is back in the room by the time Lance is done putting the clothes in the wash.

 

"Why's everyone going wild in the house?"

 

"I dunno. I mean it was pretty dirty, I'm surprised Eris even agreed to cleaning."

 

"Oh. Er I'm sorry about earlier."

 

"Its fine, Keith." Lance smiles.

 

"Okay. Do you wanna like eat or just do something?"

 

"Helios is working on dinner right now. Um, Shiro is brining you clothes, I asked Aphrodite to call him. They're supposed to be hanging out in her room or whatever so I thought hey why not. But do you wanna watch a movie?"

 

"Sure." 

 

"Harry Potter?"

 

"Yeah, which one?"

 

"Err half blood prince?"

 

"Sounds good." Keith smiles.

 

Two hours pass, in that time Shiro brought clothes and Keith finally took off Lance's clothes.

 

"So is there any reason Hunk went all out on dinner?"

 

"Not that I know of."

 

Allura rushes to Lance's room and knocks before opening.

 

"Apollo?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Are you two..decent?"

 

"Yes." Lance laughs.

 

"Oh good." she laughs and opens the door.

 

"What's up Aph?" Lance smiles.

 

"Dinner."

 

"Good, I'm starving." Keith smiles. 

 

"Good because Helios cooked a feast." Allura laughs.

 

Lance takes Keith's hand and with his other one he covers his eyes.

 

"Wha- Apollo."

 

"Shh. We've got a surprise."

 

"Is that why the house has been hectic?!"

 

"Possibly." Lance shrugs, pulling Keith to the living room.

 

"What is it?" Keith huffs.

 

"You'll see babe." Lance chuckles. 

 

"I hate surprises." Keith sighs.

 

"Sucks." 

 

When they get in the living room, Krolia is standing by the door. Tall and proud, eyes searching Keith.

 

"Okay, I'm gonna move my hands. This was Shiro's idea so you better thank him."

 

"What- Lance, no it wasn't." Shiro gapes.

 

"Shut up yes it was." Lance growls, he takes his hand away from Keith's eyes and steps aside.

 

Keith blinks. He raises an eyebrow and turns to Lance.

 

"Who is that?"

 

"Keith, my name is Krolia. I-I'm your mother." She stutters, nervous for Keith's reaction. She takes a step forward, looming over Keith. 

 

She clearly wasn't human. Purple skin, pointed ears, dark purple markings, yellow sclera and violet eyes.

 

"W-what? A-are you serious?" Keith tears up.

 

She nods, not sure what to do in the situation.

 

"Where- um where is your father?"

 

"He- he left." Keith mutters.

 

"Oh dear." 

 

When the tears begin to fall, Krolia flinches. She didn't know what to do at all. 

 

"I'm sorry, Keith." she whispers. 

 

"Shut up!" he shouts, crying and pulling her into a hug.

 

"I-I left to protect you, Keith."

 

"I know! You don't have to apologize!" Keith sobs.

 

Krolia looks to Shiro.

 

He sighs and makes a gesture for her to hug him.

 

She nods and wraps her arms around Keith. 

 

"I'm still very sorry for leaving you. I just couldn't stay with you and your father. My- our kind, we're hunted too much."

 

"I understand." Keith sniffles.

 

"Thank you, Keith." Krolia smiles, pulling away from the hug.

 

"I don't wanna break up the reunion but uh I made a lot of food and um its gonna get cold." Hunk says nervously.

 

"Oh right! Thank you Helios." Allura smiles.

 

"Keith, you should introduce me to everyone." Krolia mutters.

 

Keith wipes at his tears and nods.

 

"Yeah, sorry. Um you know Shiro, I think. That's his girlfriend Aphrodite/Allura, this is Apollo/Lance, that's Pidge/Eris and that's Hunk/Helios."

 

"Its nice to meet you, Krolia." Lance smiles. 

 

She eyes Lance, stepping forward to examine him. She squints and smells him.

 

"You smell strongly of Keith." she mutters.

 

"O-oh." Lance stutters, anxiety rocketing.

 

"Are you two mating?" she tilts her head.

 

Keith chokes and Lance turns bright red.

 

"I-I- no..? We're dating but not having s-sex." Lance stutters out.

 

"Be good to him." she smiles, patting Lance's shoulder.

 

"I will. I promise."

 

\---

 

Later that night Keith leaves with Shiro and Krolia. Lance has trouble sleeping without Keith, but he'd never admit it. He tosses and turns all night, missing the warmth and weight of his lover. He groans and grabs his phone, texting Keith.

 

**L** **ancey** **:** keeeith

**Mullet:**?

 **Lancey** **:** im bored

 **Mullet:** sucks go to bed you nerd

 **Lancey** **:** i cant

 **Mullet:** why?

 **Lancey** **:**...because you're not here..

 **Mullet:** cute. we can call?

 **Lancey** **:** i miss your warmth i miss your kisses :(

 **Mullet:** you'll see me tomorrow

 **Lancey** **:** guess ill have to learn what i said i would ;) bye keith, don't wanna keep you up.

 **Mullet:** you're inappropriate


	14. Chapter 14

Keith stayed with Krolia and Shiro for a week and went back to his classes in between their activities. So Lance was pretty lonely and bored. He holed up in his room so he didn't have to see Pidge and Hunk being lovey dovey. Allura brought him food and something to drink. His blankets somehow still smelled of Keith so he'd shove his face in them and whine. During that week he learned a lot of things. Specifically sexual things that he had no clue about. It was for Keith, maybe not that early in the relationship, but he learned it all for Keith and Keith alone. Keith finally shows up on the weekend. Quietly sneaking into Lance's bedroom.

 

"Keith!" Lance shouts, shooting up from his bed. He did that any time the door opened if he were honest.

 

"Hey." Keith smiles, closing the door behind him.

 

"I missed you." Lance mumbles, wrapping his arms around Keith. He shoves his face in the crook of his neck.

 

"Krolia left again. She said she'd visit and what not. She's nice."

 

"That's good, but I wanna hear about you babe."

 

"Oh really? You wanna hear about my week of classes?"

 

"No. Sounds boring." Lance mutters and allows himself to be pushed over to the bed. He unwraps his arms from Keith and pulls his face away from his neck.

 

"Good now hush. I wanna tell you about my super cool mom."

 

Lance snorts and falls back onto the bed, he wraps his legs around Keith's waist and pulls him close.

 

"You can tell me all about it when I get a kiss." 

 

Keith smiles and leans down, pressing his lips from Lance's jaw to the corner of his mouth. He pulls away before pressing forward again, his lips barely touching Lance's.

 

"Keith." Lance whines.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Please."

 

"Please?" Keith grins.

 

Lance rolls his eyes, he tangles a hand in Keith's hair and pulls his face down, roughly smashing his lips against Keith's. Keith's eyes widen before they shut. Lance hums and teasingly nips at Keith's bottom lip. He lightly pulls Keith's hair, hoping for Keith to make any sound other than pain.Keith gasps and whines, the sound being swallowed up by Lance. Lance pulls away and smiles innocently. Acting like he didn't do any of that.

 

"Lance." Keith mutters.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Fuck you." 

 

"No thanks. Tell me about your and I quote super cool mom." Lance grins.

 

Keith rolls his eyes.

 

"I don't understand how you get me so damn worked up." 

 

"Mmh just attractive I guess." 

 

"I guess." Keith chuckles. 

 

"Now seriously tell me about your mom." Lance smiles, unwrapping his legs from around Keith.

 

Keith smiles and sits next to Lance on the bed.

 

"Well on Monday, she kicked a girl because she commented on the way she looked. Tuesday she nearly punched me because I tried to wake her up. Shiro cried because on Wednesday I fell asleep with her."

 

Lance pouts.

 

"I want you to fall asleep with me."

 

"I will, I will now hush."

 

"Make me." 

 

"We know where that went last time." Keith sighs.

 

"Yea."

 

"Although it wouldn't be a bad thing." Keith smirks before situating himself on top of Lance.

 

Lance's face flushes.

 

"I hate how experienced you are." Lance mumbles.

 

"You're a natural so shut up."

 

"Not really. I-I did research this whole week."

 

"Mm really? Think we can test it?"

 

All resolve Lance had washes down the drain. He was gonna wait for a while, but the way Keith was looking down at him had his blood heating up and rushing south.

 

"Y-yeah. I don't know how good I'll be, but definitely."

 

"You'll be fine." Keith smiles.

 

"Hopefully."

 

"You will, so hush." 

 

"Make me." Lance smiles.

 

Keith chuckles and presses his lips to Lance's. Lance smiles and tangles his hands in Keith's hair, tugging at it. Keith gasps and Lance takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Keith's mouth. Keith grinds down and whines when he feels Lance's semi-hard on press against his ass. Lance pulls away and flips the position, Keith pinned down underneath him, his hands pinned above his head.

 

"Gotcha." Lance smirks.

 

Keith's cheeks flush and he huffs. 

 

Lance looked too good for someone who had been sitting in his bed all week. He had a stupid lopsided smile on his face, his hair messy and curly, shirt wrinkled and boxers tight against him.

 

"How do you look so damn good." Keith mutters breathlessly.

 

"Dunno." Lance chuckles.

 

"Fuck you." 

 

"You would." 

 

"Mhm. Sure as hell would bend you over and pound you into the mattress~" 

 

Lance's face turns bright red, he opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out so he sits there opening and closing his mouth like a fish gasping for air.

 

"Speechless? I was sure you'd have some type of comeback." Keith chuckles.

 

"S-shut up." 

 

"Now you're embarrassed? You just had your tongue shoved in my mouth and now you're embarrassed?"

 

"Keith." Lance whines.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Shut the hell up."

 

Keith grins and pulls Lance's face closer. Lance tries to kiss Keith, but is met with Keith's hand. Lance huffs and pulls away, lips pouted.

 

"Shouldn't you be using your mouth somewhere else?" Keith teases.

 

Lance's face turns red and he bites his lip.

 

"S-should I, d-"

 

The bedroom door swings open, slamming into the wall.

 

"WE NEVER DID KARAOKE YOU STUPID BITCHES!" Pidge screams.

 

Lance yelps and falls backwards, hitting his head on the floor. 

 

"CAN YOU WAIT A LITTLE BIT?!" Lance shouts.

 

"Fine." she groans, closing the door. 

 

Lance huffs, sitting up.

 

"Now that I'm down here.." Lance laughs, situating himself so he's on his knees, he places his hands on Keith's thighs.

 

"Its fine, Pidge ruined the mood." Keith sighs. 

 

"I'm sorry that keeps happening. I can make it up to you before you go back to classes. I know that sexual actions can help with stress." 

 

"Its fine, you don't have to." Keith smiles.

 

Lance hums and clambers back on top of Keith.

 

"I want to." Lance mumbles.

 

Keith's face flushes slightly.

 

"O-oh."

 

"Now who's speechless." Lance teases.

 

Keith rolls his eyes and presses a soft kiss to Lance's cheek.

 

"You're beautiful, y'know that?"

 

"Yeah, I know." Lance smiles.

 

"Shut up, I try to be sweet and this is what I get."

 

"Sorry, I just know how beautiful I am babe."

 

"Do you know how unbelievably hot you are?"

 

"Mhm~! Anything about me I already know."

 

"Bet you didn't know you're an idiot." Keith says with a lovesick look.

 

"I knew already." Lance says with just as equal of a love sick look.

 

"Get dressed so we can go do karaoke with those losers." Keith mutters.

 

"Fine." Lance huffs and gets off of Keith. He takes off his shirt slowly revealing his tanned skin. 

 

"Unless you wanna see my ass, you better get out. I gotta change boxers."

 

"Mm I think I'll stay." Keith chuckles.

 

Lance shrugs and shimmies out of his boxers, changing into a pair of skin tight black ones.

 

Keith basically drools at the site of Lance. 

 

"Take a picture it'll last longer~" 

 

"Fuck you."

 

Lance snorts and slips into a pair of jeans and a blue crop top. 

 

"Im ready." Lance mumbles while slipping on socks. 

 

"Shoes."

 

"I know." Lance grumbles and shoves his feet into his shoes

 

Keith had no idea Lance could sing so good. He was shocked. His eyes widened as soon as Lance began singing into the microphone at the karaoke bar.He didn't know what Lance was singing, but he fell deeper into the pit of what he was feeling for Lance. His jaw dropped and his eyes were basically hearts. Keith was absolutely smitten. He never wanted to let Lance go. Things can last forever though, can they?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really choppy and I've never really written inexperienced smut? Like virgin Lance. Uhhh I'm not very proud of this. Writing about blowjobs isn't my strong suit lmao but I guess I hope you guys enjoy. Err next update will be in about 3-5 days like I usually do on wattpad. I'm thinking about moving all my works here since wattpad is sort of dying but idk.

After successfully getting drunk and singing, they all went home to sleep off the effects of the alcohol. Lance and Keith had the least bit of a hangover than everyone else. So they were running around giving everyone pills, water, food, and buckets. 

 

They could hardly sit down and be with each other the whole day until everyones headaches had gone away. Literally anytime Lance would sit down, someone would call for him or Keith. Earning a groan from both of them.

 

The movies they had playing were all unwatched due to all the running around. Lance was annoyed and Keith was stressed. Keith had finished a thing for his portfolio that his teacher requested but he was still on edge about what his grade would be. All the whining from everyone wasn't helping his anger.

 

Shiro was the most annoying. He had thrown up on Keith.

 

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" He screams, sclera turning yellow, canine teeth sharpening slightly.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK SHIRO?!" Keith shouts, nose wrinkling at the horrible smell of vomit. 

 

"S-sorry." he huffs. 

 

Shiro didn't take headaches well or alcohol. Most pain caused him to vomit. Keith grumbles all the way to the shower, carefully removing his clothes. He hops into the shower and bathes quickly.

 

"Lance!" He shouts.

 

"Yeah!?" Lance shouts back.

 

"Clothes please!" 

 

"Hold on!" 

 

Lance rushes to get boxers, sweats, and a shirt. He opens the bathroom door and hands the pile of clothes to Keith. 

Each article of clothing was Lance's so it'd be large on Keith. Keith huffs and exits the bathroom after changing, the clothes at least 2 sizes bigger than his own.

 

"Fuck you."

 

"Sorry babe, you look cute."

 

"Shut up." Keith huffs. 

 

Everyone's whining had finally calmed down near the afternoon.

 

Keith flops on top of Lance, closing his eyes and sighing.

 

"I'm so tired." Keith mutters, yawning.

 

"Take a nap." 

 

"That's rude though."

 

"No its not, I enjoy it. Its nice to see you so peaceful and quiet."

 

"Pfft rude."

 

"Shut up, just sleep babe."

 

"Fine."

 

Lance smiles and plays with Keith's hair. He rubs Keith's back with his free hand, pressing soft kisses to Keith's head.

 

"Gods.. I never wanna lose you, Keith." Lance whispers.

 

Keith smiles and curls in closer to Lance. Lance eventually falls asleep as well. They wake about an hour or two later to Pidge screaming.

 

"Why are you always fucking screaming?" Lance grumbles, wrapping his arms around Keith more.

 

"Because we wanna play Mario Kart now get up you fucking losers."

 

Lance groans and forces Keith up so he can carry him to the bedroom. Keith whines and clings to Lance, legs wrapped tight around his waist, arms wrapped around his neck, face pushed in the crook of his neck. Lance's heart swells. 

 

"You're like a koala." he mutters.

 

"Shut up." Keith mumbles before kissing up Lance's neck.

 

Lance nearly drops Keith, but he regains his composure and opens his bedroom door. The kisses soon turned into nipping and sucking.

 

"K-keith." Lance's voice was breathy and low.

 

"Shh." Keith huffs.

 

Lance bites his bottom lip and makes his way to the bed, sitting down with Keith on his lap. Keith finally takes his head away from Lance's neck. His pupils blown wide with lust.

 

"S-shit. How the hell do you look so good." Lance mutters.

 

Keith shrugs and presses his lips to Lance's. Lance hums and melts into the kiss. His hands gripping Keith's hips. Keith adds more force into the kiss, biting at Lance's bottom lip. His hips rocking against Lance's. Lance gasps and moans, allowing Keith to slip his tongue into his mouth. Lance pulls away, panting, he rests his head against Keith's forehead. It felt like his blood was boiling, heat radiating from Keith's body.

 

"Keith, c-can I? I wanna make you feel good." Lance whispers.

Keith nods his head and slips off of Lance, sitting on the bed he takes off his shirt.

 

"Are you sure?" Keith mutters, shimmying out of the sweatpants.

 

"I wouldn't offer if I weren't sure." Lance smiles.

 

"Just- please don't bite my dick off." Keith laughs before slipping off his boxers.

 

"No promises." Lance teases, suddenly nervous about the whole thing.

 

What if he doesn't make Keith feel good? What if he does something wrong? What if-

 

"Hey, you'll do fine." Keith smiles, cupping Lance's face.

 

Lance nods and worries his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

"If you're nervous you really don't-"

 

"No! I'm going to make you feel good. Its the least I could do since it keeps happening." Lance mutters, he wets his lips and looks up at Keith.

 

"Go ahead." Keith smiles, moving his hands off of Lance's face.

 

Lance lets a breath he didn't know he was holding out and tentatively licks the tip of Keith's cock. Keith hums and smiles down at Lance. Lance was so focused that he completely forgot everything he watched. He just goes for it, taking Keith's cock into the back of his throat before completely pulling off and coughing.

 

"Oh my god- Lance! Are you okay?"

 

Lance sticks his thumb up, snorting and coughing.

 

"You're so stupid!" Keith laughs.

 

"I'm sorry! I forgot everything and panicked!" Lance whines, rubbing the tears that pricked the corners of his eyes.

 

"Here- let me. Sit on the bed and I'll make _you_ feel good."

 

Lance pouts.

 

"No I promised you. Just sit there and I'll figure this out." Lance mutters.

 

"Just go slow, Lance. You don't have to do everything quickly." Keith smiles.

 

"Shut up. I'll do things how I want." Lance huffs.

 

"Just think of a ice pop or something. Just don't bite down."

 

Lance nods and takes the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly. Keith lets out a shaky breath and hums appreciatively. Lance looks up at Keith through his eyelashes before taking more into his mouth. He starts to bob his head slightly, swirling his tongue around the tip of the length. Keith lets out a small noise before slamming his hand over his mouth. If Lance made him moan it'd be game over for them because Keith was _loud._ Lance hums and picks up his pace, letting Keith's cock slide into the back of his throat. Keith whines and tangles his other hand in Lance's hair, helping lead him. Lance moans like he's the one getting pleasure from it. Keith bites his lip, teeth digging into the pink flesh, tearing at it. He hisses when he tastes blood. Lance pulls off, worried for Keith.

 

"Are you okay? Shit- I did something didn't- mmph!" mid sentence Keith shoves back into Lance's mouth.

 

"I'm fine! I bit my lip don't worry about me- j-just keep- _ahh~!"_ Keith moans and slams his hand back over his mouth, biting his lip harder.

 

Lance lets Keith push his head down, leading him. Keith squeezes his eyes shut,hips bucking into the wet heat.

 

"F-fuck! Lance- shit I'm-" Keith whines, not able to get his sentence out when a loud moan cuts him off. He spills into Lance's mouth and pulls out.

 

Lance swallows and makes a face.

 

"Why do so many women find this tasteful?"

 

"A-acting, Lance." Keith stutters.  
It wasn't the best blowjob but it was the first one he's had in a while.

 

Lance shrugs and slips out of his shirt, he sits on the bed next to Keith and presses a kiss to his jaw.

 

"Give me a minute and I'll do the same for you."

 

"You- uh you don't have to." Lance laughs nervously.

 

"What- no I wanna make you feel good too."

 

"Keith I already.."

 

"How?"

 

"I-I got myself off. You- you sounded n-nice. I couldn't help myself."

 

"Well get out of those soiled pants and boxers you idiot." Keith laughs.

 

Lance huffs and shimmies out of his pants and boxers, throwing them aside.

 

"Lance, can I please get you off?"

 

"No, that'd be unfair."

 

Keith groans and huffs.

 

"You're no fun. Tomorrow?"

 

"Maybe. Can we just cuddle? I'm still tired from that nap."

 

"Of course, love." Keith smiles and presses a kiss to Lance's cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Lance waits for Keith to get out of his last class for the day. When he spots Keith he grins and sneaks up on him.

"Come here often?" he purrs into Keith's ear.

 

Keith screams and turns around, decking Lance in the face. Lance hisses and cradles his nose.

 

"Holy shit! Lance, I'm sorry!" 

 

Lance laughs and shakes his head.

 

"Its fine, pulling his hands away from his nose, blood dripping from it.

 

"You're bleeding!" 

 

"Ill be fine you numbskull." Lance snorts, he wipes his nose on the back of his hand.

 

"You better be. What are you doing here?" 

 

"Can I not wanna see my boyfriend?"

 

Keith rolls his eyes, a large smile plastered on his face.

 

"Kogane, that your boyfriend?" a regal sounding voice sends chills down Keith's spine.

 

"Piss off Lotor." Keith growls.

 

"Or what? You'll tear my throat out? Oh sweetie, I've only heard that threat from you a hundred times. When will you act upon it?"

 

"He says piss off so piss off." Lance snarls.

 

"Oh dear, I'm so terrified. Completely shaking in my boots!" Lotor chuckles.

 

"You'd think bullying would be grade school behavior, but looks like rich kid wannabes do it too." Lance sighs, wrapping his arm around Keith, settling his hand on his lower back.

 

"What'd you just say?" Lotor snarls.

 

"You heard me, runt." Lance huffs, pushing Keith along.

 

Lance hisses when he feels a harsh tug on the back of his hair.

 

"Lance!" Keith shrieks.

 

Lance gets himself out of Lotor's hold and shoves him.

 

"Don't fucking touch me again or Keith or there'll be hell to pay." Lance growls.

 

"Once again, terrified." Lotor gasps.

 

"Lance, can we please go." Keith whispers, tugging on Lance's blue t-shirt.

 

"Just wait, babe." Lance mutters.

 

"Lance, please. I don't want the girls to get involved."

 

"Keith, I'm not scared of some rat and who ever else is with him."

 

"Lance, please..." Keith huffs, tugging more insistently.

 

"Better listen to your slut, Lance." Lotor grins.

 

Lance sees red and swings at Lotor, nailing him straight in the face.

 

"Lance! You'll get campus security called and they'll get the cops involved. Come on!" Keith shouts, pulls Lance.

 

Lance pushes Keith away lightly, growing angrier by the second.  
He hits again and again. Lotor ends up with a bloodied and broken nose along with a black eye. Lance ends up with a black eye and bruises along his stomach before Keith and Lotor's "generals" pull them apart.

 

"You ever say anything about him again and I will fucking kill you!" Lance shouts, furious, eyes blazing.

 

"Bull fucking shit!" Lotor shouts back.

 

"I'll spread the plague on this planet faster than you can imagine just you fucking wait!" 

 

"Lance! Shut the fuck up!" Keith hisses, dragging him away.

 

"Oh like you can do shit without feeling sorry for anyone, Apollo! Go home to Aphrodite and disappoint her some more."

 

"At least she has someone better than you Ares!" Lance growls.

 

"Okay that's enough!" Keith shouts.

 

Lance seems to snap out of it. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

 

"Sorry, Keith." Lance mutters, turning around, he places his hand on the small of Keith's back and pushes him along.

 

"It's okay. You know Lotor?"

 

"Ares. Greek god of war. He was with Allura for some time before he betrayed us. He used her a lot."

 

"Oh wow. He hasn't changed. I wonder why he's posing as a student."

 

"He's doesn't have much better things to do I guess. His powers feel weakened." 

 

"I know this is a weird time to ask, but uhm do you wanna get coffee?" 

 

"Sure." Lance smiles.

 

"Okay cool because I need some. Classes were so boring today, I almost passed out." Keith laughs.

 

"Maybe you should sleep more, babe." Lance chuckles.

 

"Mm maybe. I still owe you after last night."

 

"Cuddling and kisses are enough. We don't need sex and other things to be happy. Just each other to hold and have."

 

"Sappy." Keith huffs, shoving Lance playfully.

 

"That day I tried to tickle you, why were you so embarrassed?"

 

Keith's face turns bright red and he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

"Lance, the way you were uh on top of me- that's a uh that's a sexual position.." Keith mumbles.

 

"Oh my gods. Im sorry!" Lance's face flushes.

 

"Its okay! It was just a bit much for me. That's- t-that's why I left that night."

 

Lance snorts and presses a short kiss to Keith's cheek.

 

"Glad to know you find me sexually appealing."

 

"Obviously I do! Even when you're stuffing your face with Hunk's food I find you appealing!" 

 

"Well I'd hope. Y'know I have videos of you shoving Denny's in your mouth as fast as you can." Lance laughs.

 

"Oh my god! Why!" Keith whines.

 

"You looked cute. You also said if I didn't delete them you'd boil my teeth..?"

 

Keith snorts and laughs.

 

"That's great."

 

"What does that even mean!?"

 

"That I'm gonna boil your damn teeth."

 

"Bet you won't."

 

"I won't. Now coffee please or I'm gonna collapse on the ground and die." Keith whines.

 

"Want me to carry you?"

 

"Please?"

 

Lance chuckles and takes Keith's bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He then picks Keith up, gripping his thighs.

 

"Mm big strong boyfriend." Keith smiles, pressing his face into the crook of Lance's neck.

 

"Small angry boyfriend." Lance snorts, carrying Keith to the nearest coffee shop.

 

When they arrive, Keith orders a black coffee and Lance orders a tea. They sit there for an hour just chatting.

 

Lance continues to pick Keith up through out the week. One day Keith gets out late, leaving Lance alone on the school grounds. Lotor and his 'generals' come out before Keith and rile Lance up.

 

"Apollo, I don't understand why you're dating again. You'll just murder him like you do with everyone else. You should just give up, y'know? Keith deserves a real man, someone who can give him what he wants. A war god. Someone strong." 

 

Lance was pissed least to say, he throws a punch which leads to him being held by Zethrid and Axca while Lotor goes between punching Lance in the gut and the face.

 

"LANCE!" Keith shouts, eyebrows furrowed together. He rushes in to try and help, but is pushed back by Ezor.

 

A tall female comes rushing in, she passes by Ezor and pulls Lotor off, throwing him to the ground along with Zethrid and Axca. 

 

"Are you alright?" she smiles.

 

Lance nods and coughs, clutching his stomach. Keith rushes over and supports Lance.

 

"I'm sorry, Lance. I'm so sorry. I should've told my professor I had to go." Keith sobs.

 

"Its fine. Thank you.."

 

"Shay. It's no problem." she smiles before taking her leave.

 

Keith helps Lance to his apartment. 

 

"What happened? Is he okay?" Shiro gasps.

 

"He's fine. I think. Lotor gave him shit." Keith mutters.

 

"Let me help." Shiro sighs, helping Keith carry Lance into Keith's room.

 

"Grab the first aid kit, his lips and eyebrow are busted." 

 

"Okay." Shiro mutters, setting Lance down on Keith's bed before rushing to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

 

He comes back and carefully cleans up the blood and cuts. Lotor must've been wearing rings because just his fist wouldn't have done that much damage. Keith presses kisses to each of the cuts and bruises. 

 

"I'm sorry baby." Keith mutters, pulling Lance's shoes, shirt, and pants off.

 

"Its fine. Just hold me, yeah?"

 

"Of course." Keith smiles, stripping from his own clothes and shoes.

 

They crawl under the blankets and Keith pulls Lance into his chest. Holding and singing softly to him. His voice cracking slightly every now and then.

 

"I love you." Keith whispers.

 

Lance's eyes widen and his heartbeat speeds up. His cheeks flushed bright red.

 

"I-I love you too, Keith." Lance whispers.

 

Keith smiles and presses a kiss to the top of Lance's head. They end up falling asleep in Keith's twin sized mattress. Lance falling out of the bed multiple times before they just say fuck it and Keith ends up sleeping on top of Lance. It was cute, Shiro checked in on them and took pictures sending them to Allura who printed copies and put them on Lance's dresser.


	17. Chapter 17

In the morning Lance wakes up sore and in a new place. Panic sets in and he shoots up out of the bed. Gasping and searching the room. His eyes settle on a familiar head of messed up hair at a desk.

 

"You okay?" Keith asks, not taking his eyes off his canvas.

 

"Just startled. Didn't know where I was." Lance mutters, rubbing his eyes. 

 

"Sorry." Keith mumbles, putting down his paint brush, he pops his aching knuckles and wrists.

 

"Its fine." Lance yawns. He was still quite tired. 

 

"Tired still?"

 

"Mhm."

 

"Go back to sleep then, silly." Keith laughs.

 

"Fine." Lance huffs, laying back down. He throws the blankets over his head and falls back asleep almost immediately. Keith snorts and decides to take a break from painting and take a shower. After taking a shower and eating, he heads back into his room and lays with Lance. 

 

Lance wakes again, this time due to Keith rutting up against his ass.

 

"K-keith?" Lance whispers, not sure in what to do in this situation.

 

Keith's arms tighten around his waist and the rutting becomes more insistent. 

 

"Keith!" Lance shouts.

 

Keith makes a startled grunt and sits up.

 

"What? What happened?" Keith grumbles sleepily.

 

"Y-you were rutting against me in your sleep."

 

"M sorry."

 

"It's okay." 

 

Keith yawns and settles against the wall.

 

"Do you want me to-" Lance's sentence is cut off abruptly by Keith's lips.

 

Lance pulls off and clambers into Keith's lap. He presses kisses up Keith's neck and to his lips.

 

"Keith if we- I want to do this out of love, not because lust is driving us."

 

Keith nods.

 

"Me too. Lance, I seriously love you. Now that we're together I can't see myself with anyone else. I-I was so nervous that you didn't feel the same and it was just so nerve wracking that day and so much has already happened in that amount of time. You- you brought my mom back to me and I haven't done anything for you except bring you trouble. For fucksake you got beat up! And its my fault for not being out there! I couldn't save you! What if something worse happens? What if he gets you and pulls you into an alleyway? I-I can't handle losing you, Lance. You're- You're my everything.." Keith was sobbing, his words muddled. He hiccuped and sniffled. Large tears rolling down his cheeks. Lance cups Keith's face and kisses him. It was soft and full of love. He pulls away and smiles.

 

"I'm okay though. And when that day comes- if it does- you'll be fine. You've got so many people now that will support you and keep you safe. Keith, I don't want to lose you either, but Ares is very unpredictable and can strike at any moment. I-I couldn't bare losing you either, but if it takes risking my life to keep you alive you best believe that's what's gonna happen. I love you, I love you with my whole being. I wish I were human so I could grow old with you and die with you. You're my world, Keith." Lance whispers, crying as well.

 

It takes them a while to stop crying, but when they do they just continue to hold each other.Lance wasn't lying when he said he'd give up everything. He wanted to be with Keith and die with him. He didn't want to live if Keith were to die. Sure, it's a little extreme, but that's how he was when it came to love. He'd risk every bit of his being to protect Keith. 

 

While Keith was at his classes the next day, Lance headed home. He was a bit on edge because what if Keith was right? What if Ares does grab him and drag him into an alley? He can't hold his own against him. He'd surely die. Especially if his generals were with him. Lance constantly looks behind and around him. Pace speeding up by alleys in fear that he'd be dragged in and held at gun point. Anxiety and paranoia taking over he sprints the rest of the way home. Panting and slamming the door when he gets into the comfort of his home. Lance sits with his back against the door for a few moments. Panting and whimpering. Ribs and lungs aching.

 

"Lance? Are you alright?" Allura asks, worry apparent in her voice. She wrings her hands together, chewing nervously on her lip. 

 

"He's back." He whispers.

 

"What?"

 

"Ares, he's back. He goes to school with Keith. He beat the shit out of me the other day that's why I didn't come home. Allura.. What do we do?"

 

"We avoid him at all costs. That's all we can do. We can't just out right start a war."

 

"He's gonna hurt Keith. Allura, he's gonna hurt Keith!" Lance shouts, tears beginning to fall as panic sets in.

 

A sharp slap to his cheek has him hurdling back into reality like a meteor.

 

"He'll be fine. I know Ares a bit too well. You'll need to worry about yourself. He'll try to pursue Keith." Allura mutters.

 

"What?" Lance says sharply. 

 

"Calm down, Keith is clearly loyal to you. He won't leave you for that snake. Just, promise me you'll look out for yourself?"

 

"I'll be too worried trying to watch Keith. Should we move him and Shiro in with us? For safety precautions."

 

"This is your house, Lance. That's your call. Although, it'd be lovely to have Shiro here. I'd be able to spend mornings with him and that's always lovely." Allura smiles.

 

"I'll talk to Keith and Shiro about it later. Uh I gotta pick Keith up in an hour. Do you wanna go get coffee for old times sake?"

 

"Of course." Allura smiles.

 

"Okay cool, I need some tea to calm down." 

 

Allura and Lance head to the Starbucks and get their coffee and tea. Sitting at a table, they discuss how Lance should bring up moving in. 

 

"I'm so nervous, gosh. Do you wanna pick Keith up with me so you can see Shiro? He told me this morning before I left that I'm welcome over anytime and that he's off today."

 

"Of course, Lance. Is this also your way of trying to have extra protection?"

 

"No.."

 

"It's fine. Shall we?" Allura smiles,  placing her hands flat on the table, she rises and steps away from the table.

 

Lance does the same and sighs. His hands shaking wildly. He wills them to stop and heads out of the coffee shop with Allura. Keith wasn't late leaving his classes. He actually runs out and pulls Lance into a hug.

 

"You okay?" Lance smiles.

 

Keith nods and pulls away from Lance.

 

"Wanna head to your house?"

 

"Yea." 

 

"You want us to what?" Shiro deadpans

 

"To move in with us. It's for safety. Especially for Keith."

 

"Safety? What are you trying to keep us safe from?"

 

Lance sighs deeply and groans.

 

"Allura."

 

"Oh. Uhm, well. You know of the God Ares, yes?"

 

"Yeah..?" Shiro mutters.

 

"He's posing as a student at the college and is harassing Lance and I!" Keith blurts.

 

"Why didn't you just tell me, Keith?!" Shiro shouts 

 

"Because I'm not a kid I can handle things myself!" Keith shouts back 

 

"Not if its a god harassing you!" Shiro glares.

 

"I can handle whatever is thrown at me, Shiro! Im old enough to take care of myself!"

 

"What do you mean he's harassing you?" Lance mutters.

 

"Just- he's just flirting and stuff."

 

"Stuff?"

 

"Threatening you... Touching me. It's no big deal! Just- let me handle things myself!"

 

"He's touching you?" Lance growls.

 

"Oh my god. I can't do this right now. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY FUCKING SELF GOD DAMMIT." Keith shouts before storming to his room.

 

Lance sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. 

 

"We'll move in." Shiro mutters.

 

"Thank you. That will calm Lance's nerves. We'll help with your things later or tomorrow. I'll see you later no matter what, Takashi." Allura smiles, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

Lance tosses and turns. Keith didnt call him. Not even text him. Paranoia takes over and he sits awake in bed. Staring at the ceiling for hours on end. They'd be moving Shiro and Keith in tomorrow. Untill then he needed to try and calm his nerves


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a few weeks since they moved Keith and Shiro in.   
And honestly, Lance felt a lot better. Especially since Keith was always curled up in his bed looking completely adorable. Lance had apologized for getting upset that Lotor was harassing Keith. Keith apologized for getting upset because Lance was upset. So everything was okay. Lance decided it was about time he got a job and got out into the human world. So he filled out an application for a job at a local bookstore. He didn't think he'd get the job given that he had absolutely no experience or any sort of a resume. Shockingly enough, he got the job. He was happy about it and started as soon as possible. The uniform was black jeans and a shirt the store provide

 

"Keith I'm nervous, what if I do bad and they fire me on the spot."

 

"You'll do great, babe." Keith smiles, pressing a small kiss on Lance's cheek. 

 

Lance sighs and chews on the inside of his cheek.

 

"Okay, I can do this. I'll see you at home?"

 

"Mhm, love you."

 

"Love you too." Lance smiles and steps into the bookstore.

His first day was nice. No hiccups or anything. They had him putting books and things on shelves and checking things out for people. When he got home he slammed open the door and dabbed.

 

"Stop it." Pidge glares.

 

"No can do! My first day was a success. Now I'm gonna go cuddle my adorable boyfriend." Lance smiles and runs to his room, slamming the door open he's met with Keith whimpering and rutting against a pillow. His face flushes and he slams the door closed.

 

"Never mind." he squeaks as he sits on the couch in the living room.

 

"Why not? I'm sure he missed you." Hunk raises an eyebrow.

 

"He's not being cute." Lance mutters, face still flushed.

 

"Pfft oh my god." Pidge laughs.

 

"Shut up you gremlin."

 

"Fight me!"

 

"No you'll fucking prank me or something."

 

"Nah, I've got a new dude to prank."

 

"Don't you dare touch my boyfriend or I'll kill you." Lance squints.

 

"Psh I'm gonna prank Shiro. He drinks coffee every morning so I'm gonna add a little five hour energy to his stuff."

 

"By a little she means 5." Hunk sighs.

 

"And you're letting her?!"

 

"I don't wanna be next." Hunk huffs.

 

"Oh I couldn't prank you again even if I tried." Pidge coos.

 

"Ew. No thanks, bye I'll stick with my inappropriate boyfriend."

 

"Good luck buddy." Hunk smiles.

 

"Thanks man." Lance laughs, heading back to his room.

 

Keith was sitting up on the bed, his cheeks flushed.

 

"Well hello sweet boyfriend of mine." Lance chuckles.

 

"Shut up." Keith pouts, his hair a mess, bottom lip bitten and red.

 

"No thanks. Now lemme tell you about my day. It was great, I didn't mess anything up and my boss said I did better than any of her other beginners."

 

"Mhm cool." Keith mutters.

 

"Hey, I listened to you when you bragged about your super cool mom." 

 

"Can you just come lay down with me jeez." Keith huffs.

 

"Yeah yeah. Let me get out of my uniform" Lance smiles.

 

He kicks off his shoes and sets them aside before slowly taking off his shirt. 

 

"Can you be any slower?" Keith whines.

 

"Mhm!" Lance grins and shimmies out of his pants just as slowly if not more.

 

"You're horrible." Keith pouts and lays down, cuddling the pillow that he was just recently rutting against.

 

"Y'know you just have to ask and I'll help you out." Lance says nonchalantly. 

 

Keith sputters and his face flushes. Lance shrugs and slips into bed, wrapping his arms around Keith, pulling him flush against his chest. He presses kisses up the back of Keith's neck. Keith shudders and bites his bottom lip.

 

"Lance."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Don't start something if you won't finish it."

 

"Who said I won't finish it?" Lance chuckles against Keith's neck.

 

Chills run down Keith's spine. A knock on the door has Lance groaning.

 

"Lance?" Allura calls from behind the door.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Would you like to go out to dinner with Takashi and I? We asked Hunk and Pidge but they declined."

 

"Wanna go?" Lance asks Keith.

 

"Sure."

 

"Yeah we'll go."

 

"Alright, get dressed. Preferably something nice." 

 

Lance huffs and climbs out of bed. Keith following in suit.

 

"We always get interrupted." Keith pouts.

 

"We'll wait until they all leave one day." Lance laughs and pads over to the now shared closet. He grabs a pair of black jeans and a white button up.

 

Keith grabs ripped black jeans and a red sweater because fuck the system.

 

"We better." Keith huffs.

 

"Sex isn't everything."

 

"Okay, but the sexual tension is thick as fuck and I'm sexually frustrated along with stressed because of classes and avoiding Lotor as much as possible. A little sex would be nice."

 

"I'm sorry, love."

 

"Its fine." 

 

"I just want our first time to be special."

 

"You don't wanna just bend me over your dresser and fuck me?"

 

"Keith, making love is completely different. Im a hopeless romantic and I always will be, so you just have to be patient. Now let's go eat with your brother and Allura." Lance smiles.

 

Keith huffs and presses a chaste kiss to Lance's lips.

 

"You're lucky I love you so much."

 

"I love you too." Lance smiles.

 

"Good."

 

Dinner was nice.  
They went to some fancy restaurant and Lance and Allura fought over who would pay the bill. 

 

"Why don't you just split it?" Shiro suggests.

 

Which gets shot down by angry glares from both Allura and Lance.

 

Keith grows tired of waiting and pays behind their backs. 

 

"C'mon I'm tired as hell." Keith whines, tugging on Lance's sleeve.

 

"I'm mad at you for paying." Lance huffs. 

 

"I'm quite angry as well." Allura mutters.

 

"One of you can pay next time. Now stop your complaining so we can go home and I can sleep." Keith groans.

 

"Yeah I'm pretty beat as well." Lance yawns.

 

"Do you even really need sleep?"

 

"Well yeah. We're still slightly human." 

 

"Huh."

 

When they arrive home, Keith drags Lance to their room.

 

"Keith you're gonna pull my arm out of its socket." Lance groans.

 

"Sorry I just wanna cuddle."

 

"You've been really clingy lately."

 

"Sorry, I don't mean to. I-I can stop if you want me to."

 

"No, it's nice. I enjoy it. Sorry for making it seem like it was bad."

 

"Its okay." Keith mutters and strips from the uncomfortable sweater and jeans. He grabs one of Lance's shirts and slides it on before climbing into bed.

 

Lance simply takes off his pants and shirt and then slides into bed. He wraps his arms around Keith and pulls him close. His face buried in the crook of Keith's neck. He presses a soft kiss and hums. Keith yawns and pushes back into Lance's warm hold.

 

"I love you Keith."

 

"I love you too. Now hush and go to sleep you dork."

 

"Yes sir!" Lance laughs.

 

"Dork." Keith snorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Keith will get some dick soon.
> 
> Maybe.


	19. Chapter 19

Next Friday, Keith came home from classes and no one was there. Well at least he didn't see or hear anyone.He was confused on where everyone was. He was also dead set on seeing Lance. Especially after what Lotor did.

He felt kinda dirty and just disgusted in general. Lotor kissed him. Lotor touched him. Lotor invaded his private space. Keith wanted to curl up and cry. He drops his bag and kicks off his shoes. Not taking note of the candles lighting the room. Not taking note of the heavenly smell.

He wraps his arms around himself and staggers to his and Lance's room. He ignores the petals on the bed and collapses in a heap on the floor. What would Lance think? What would he do?

He starts crying, sobbing. He pulls at his hair. He could feel Lotor's hands touching him. His lips on his own. Foreign tounge down his throat. Hands grabbing and touching what doesn't belong to him.

He digs his nails into his arms, clawing and scratching. One thing on his mind. What would've happened if someone wouldn't have walked in? His eyes widen at the thought and he gags. He rushes across the hall to the bathroom and barely makes it to the toilet as vomit comes up.

"Keith?"

Lance.

Keith sobs and flushes the toilet, standing on shaky legs. He slams the bathroom door shut before Lance could get to him and locks it.

"Keith? Open the door. Are you okay?" Lance asks, body pressed against the door, hand pulling at the door knob.

"I-Im fine." Keith huffs, voice trembling. He turns on the tap and washes his face. He brushes his teeth and sits on the floor.

Legs shaking, he claws at his wrists again. Sobbing and scratching.

"No you're not. Keith open this damn door."

"No! I'm filthy!" Keith shouts, shrinking in on himself. Bath. He needed a bath.

He stands back up and draws a hot bath. He strips from his clothes and sobs when he sees the teeth marks on his collar bone. The bruises on his hips and wrists from being held in place.

Stupid. Stupid.  
So stupid.He sinks into the tub and nearly jumps out of his skin when the door busts open.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Keith screams, hiding himself, hiding the bites and bruises.

"Keith please.."

"JUST GET OUT!" Keith screams.

Lance bites at his lip and shakes his head.

"You're hurting."

"Please, Lance. I need to be alone right now." Keith sobs.

"I can't. What kind of boyfriend am I to leave you hurting?"

"I'm fucking filthy. Please, just get out. I want to soak and be alone. I want to scrub away today. Just- please. Ill tell you later."

 

Keith stays in the bath scrubbing at his skin until it raw. His lips blue from the water going cold. He gets out of the tub and wraps up into a towel. His knees buckle as he heads back to his and Lance's room.

"Keith?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you gonna talk to me?"

"Let me get dressed."

"Okay." Lance mutters, still picking rose petals up.

He ruined something.

"Did- did I ruin something?" Keith asks, slipping into a pair of boxers. Blue. Tight.

He grabs one of Lance's sweater and a pair of his pants. Slipping them on and inhaling the scent.

"I-I tried to do something romantic..to-to set the mood.."

"Oh. I'm sorry. We can- we can do what you wanted."

"No, I want you to talk to me. I wanna know what happened." Lance mutters, throwing the petals into a bag.

Keith sits on the bed. Lance changed the sheet. Silky. Cold. Purple. Lotor. Keith nearly pukes.

"School sucked."

"Ares?"

"Yes."

"What the hell did he do?" Lance was fuming just at that.

"I was in the bathroom after class and I guess he came in after me and- he- he pinned me in one of the stalls and he kissed me and grabbed me. L-Lance I didn't want it. I was so scared that if someone didn't walk in he'd-" he was gonna vomit.

And he did. All over the sweats.   
He sobs and pulls at his hair.

"I CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Keith screams.

Lance wasn't there. Where- where was Lance?

"Lance?"

Keith was gonna vomit again. Lance had to of gone after Lotor.  
No. No. No. Keith quickly changes from his messed pants and runs, a cramp in his stomach has him tumbling to the concrete.

No.

His mother warned him. Heat flushed over his body in an instance. He grabs his phone, dialling Lance.

"Lance please...come back." Keith croaks, curling into himself. Pants soaked.

_"Keith?"_

"Come back- come back I need you."

Pain shoots through him again, he sobs and throws up. The pain was worse than anything. He lashes out when someone touches him. Hitting the person immediately until he realizes. Lance. He sobs and allows himself to be picked up.

"WHERE WERE YOU, YOU ASS?!"

"I-i went to go get Allura or someone."

"Don't! Lance- Lance when- _haa ahh~_ when I was with m-my mom she brought up secondary dynamics- Omegas go into heat- she says it won't be as bad since I'm half, b-but this is horrible. Lance- the only way to relieve this shit is sex and I don't think I can."

"Shh, Keith I've got you." Lance whispers, pressing soft kisses to Keith's forehead.

"This fucking hurts. I want you but I don't and I do- Lance what do we do?"

"You know I won't hurt you right?"

"...yes.."

"Then calm down about it. We can stop if you want."

 

Allura and Shiro picked the wrong time to come home. Keith was riding Lance on the couch. Loud- very loud moans and curses tumbling from Keith's lips.

He didn't seem to care. Bouncing and taking his time on Lance. Back arched and fingers clawing at Lance's shoulder.

"Lance~! Oh- f-fuck please!" Keith sobs.

Lance sinks his teeth into Keith's shoulder, already covered up that disgusting mark Lotor left.

Lance pulls at Keith's hair. Was he doing things right?

"S-so good- Lance, need you to fill me with your pups." Sweat beading down Keith's back.

Allura was in shock. Shiro had to drag her out of the house. They had to get a new couch. They could never touch that thing again.

Keith was having the time of his life.

"K-keith I'm gonna-" too late to warn.

Keith moans and his hips jerk forward one last time before he's cumming on both his and Lance's stomach.

"So good." Keith mumbles, laying his head on Lance's shoulder.

"I'm gonna move you to the bedroom." Lance mumbles, pulling out of Keith.

He carries Keith to their room. Pressing soft kisses to Keith's hair and cheeks.

"I love you. I don't wanna lose you." Keith mumbles.

"I love you too." Lance smiles, laying the sleepy omega onto the bed.

Lance stays up with Keith all night. Never leaving his side unless it was to use the bathroom or get water. Keith and Lance had the best 3 days of their life. Quite endless sex. They were both exhausted and slept the rest of the week away. Keith regretting it when he gets his assignments the next week.

He wished he could stay with Lance. Just curl up and sleep.   
School sucked ass. He could drop out but it was his dream. And Shiro would kill him. So no dropping out. Just this year left. If he survives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was half assed.  
> Sorry.  
> Better chapter next hopefully.   
> Maybe more smut   
> Maybe angst   
> Maybe fluff.  
> Depends


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna write another klance book.  
> It's gonna be a trans Lance x Keith.  
> And it'll be mainly a text fic ig.  
> They're online friends and its how Lance escapes from reality.

After the whole heat thing, Lance and Keith did things more often.  
So often to the point where Allura, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge were annoyed. They couldn't come home without hearing Keith moaning half of the time. Lance even got fired from his job due to making out big time in the maternity section.

But it stopped abruptly when another run in with Lotor happened. Keith shut himself out from every one. Even Lance. Lance felt like a twat. He couldn't take care of his boyfriend. He was a shitty excuse for a god. 

 

For the first time in weeks, Keith emerged from their room. He curled onto the couch with Lance and cried. He just wanted things to be okay again. To be happy and stop thinking about Lotor. To stop thinking about how he had been choked and kissed. To stop thinking about his hands everywhere. 

 

"W-why can't he f-fucking leave me alone?" Keith sobs.

 

"He won't stop until he gets you." Lance mutters, rubbing soothing circles onto Keith's back.

 

"I don't want him! I just wanna be happy with you!" 

 

"I know babe." Lance chews on his cheek. There's no way Lotor would just stop if asked nicely.  
There would have to be more drastic measures taken.

 

A month passes. Keith slowly gets more comfortable with Lance again. They don't really have sex but they've almost gotten there.

 

"Lance, please. I wanna forget his touch."

 

"Replacing something bad with something good isn't gonna help, Keith. I'm gonna go on a walk, you stay here." Lance sighs. 

 

He wasn't just gonna go on a walk. He was planning something with Lotor. 

 

"I need you to leave Keith alone, he's been through enough of your shit." Lance huffs, arms crossed over his chest.

 

"Im sorry, Apollo, but I really can't. I must pursue him, he's so unique. What is he? No human is that gorgeous, his eyes? Violet and shining bright. Oh I'd love to take that shine from his eyes. Make them dull and full off rage and sadness."

 

Lance growls in frustration and paces the floor. He tries desperately to think of a solution. He needed Keith safe and happy. 

 

"A battle. Just us two, leave your generals behind and I'll leave my friends behind. If I die, you back off Keith and them. If you die, well, same thing." Lance chuckles.

 

"Cannot promise with leaving Keith alone. Although, I can back off slightly. Until he comes around that is. When is this happening?"

 

"Give me another month to spend with Keith. I really love him, but I doubt I'll survive this. So one last month. One last month of loving him to my fullest extent and showing him I care."

 

"Oh dear, this really makes me want to go easy on you, Apollo. But alas I cannot, especially if I wish to pursue Keith after your death. Now, you can leave. You've got your month."

 

Lance chews on his cheek and rushes from Lotor's. 

 

His month with Keith had began. He wanted to do so many things. He wanted to just be with Keith forever. He survived another heat with Keith. Which was quite lovely although Keith's omega was going wild from the touches. 

 

They were done with the second round of the first day, Lance panting.

 

"You're so beautiful, Keith. I love you, you know that right?"

 

"I love you too Lance." Keith smiles, cupping Lance's face, bringing him into a kiss. 

 

They went on many dates. Lance even proposed, sure that'd make things more difficult for Keith, but he wanted to be happy in the moment.

 

"Keith Kogane, I know we haven't been together for very long, but it would make me the happiest god in the world if I could call you my fiance. My husband, one day. You're such a wonderful guy and I don't think I could live without you. I'm so glad that we talked in that starbucks, if we hadn't then I don't believe we'd be together. Its as if fate strung us up and hung us for the heavens. We were meant to be and I don't want to lose you. I don't want to give you up ever. So will you be mine forever?" Lance was full on sobbing, he knew he was going to leave. 

 

"Of course I will." Keith whispers, voice trembling, tears running down his cheeks.

 

Lance printed many pictures of them in their happiest moments and in their saddest moments. The time was nearing and it was just too soon. He hated himself for even thinking this. He hated himself for going through with it

 

Keith could survive without him. Or so he thought. The last week was when Lance spent so much time peppering Keith with kisses, hugs, cuddles. They even made love a few times that week. 

 

Lance cried so much during that week he thought he'd run out of tears. Allura knew something was going to happen. Especially with the way Lance was acting. So she pulls him aside when they were all hanging out in the living room on the last day.

 

"What the hell is going on? You never ever cry this much, you proposed to Keith, you're up every ones ass. What the hell are you planning?" She whisper shouts.

 

Lance chuckles and his smile falls.

 

"You really can see through me." 

 

"Yeah, so tell me, Lance."

 

"I'm going to die tomorrow. Lotor and I are fighting so I can protect Keith."

 

"YOU CAN'T PROTECT HIM IF YOU'RE DEAD YOU DUMBASS! YOU CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE HIM, YOU CANT LEAVE US!" Allura shouts, tears streaming down her face as she pounds her fists into his chest.

 

"What's happening?" Keith asks, fiddling with the hem of one of Lance's shirts.

 

"HES AN IDIOT, KEITH! He's gonna fucking leave us!" Allura sobs.

 

"W-what?" 

 

Lance's eyes widen. What the hell was he doing?

 

"Oh god.. I have to- I have to tell him it's off. What the hell was I thinking?" Lance shoves Allura off and runs. 

 

When he gets to Lotor's he's panting and soaked in rain.

 

"Ah, Apollo. Pleasure to see you. Come to die early?"

 

"No! We have- we have to call it off!" 

 

"Oh dear, I'm afraid we can't."

 

"Ares, please. We have to! I can't abandon them!"

 

"Sorry, not sorry. Zethrid."

 

Lance didn't have a chance to react before he's being restrained in someone's arms.

 

"LET GO OF ME!" Lance shouts, thrashing in their hold.

 

"Ezor, bring me my blade." Lotor sighs, picking dirt from his nails.

 

Lance's eyes widen, his thrashing becomes more consistent. 

 

"We had a deal!"

 

"And you tried to break it." Lotor scoffs, holding his hand out as Ezor hands him the blade.

 

"Axca, call Keith and- oh, hello." Lotor stops mid sentence, smiling as he spots Keith, Shiro, Allura, Hunk, and Pidge.

 

Keith was furious. Ready to rip out Lotor's throat.

 

"I'm sorry to say, but Apollo here asked me to do this."

 

"I SAID NO GENERALS!" Lance shouts.

 

"And you tried to get out of our agreement. Should've thought it over some more." Lotor sighs.

 

"Let him go." Keith growls.

 

"No can do. Sorry!" Lotor smiles and steps towards Lance and Zethrid.

 

"Keith I love you! I'm sorry!" Lance sobs.

 

"How sweet. Too bad it couldn't last longer. Say goodbye to your lover, Keith."

 

Keith freezes up, mouth open. 

 

"I-I love you too, Lance." he manages, tears rolling down his face.

 

"Aphrodite, Helios, Eris, say goodbye to your beloved friend." 

 

"There's no way he's dying." Allura growls. 

 

Lotor hums, pretending to think.

 

"Oh dear, how silly of me. Of course he isn't dying!" He laughs before pushing the blade into Lance's stomach.

 

"Oops." Lotor smiles.

 

Blood dribbles from Lance mouth.

 

"T-take care of Keith." He whispers, a small smile on his face.

 

It was at least 2 years after Lance's death and no one was the same. Keith didn't date anyone. He stayed holed up in his and Lance's old room. Sobbing and looking at the photos decorating the walls.

Nothing smelled of Lance any more. He tried spraying it with the cologne Lance used. Tried bathing with the soaps he used. It just wasn't the same.

 

Keith would stare at his ring for hours on end. His eyes dull, dark circles under them, cheeks sunken in, hair messy, clothes too big from weight loss. Keith was slowly killing himself. He needed to be with Lance again.

Shiro tried to help Keith through everything but Keith pushed everyone away. He would wake up screaming, picturing Lance's cold corpse. He woke up every morning expecting Lance to be right next to him, his mouth wide open, gangly limbs thrown everywhere.

 

Hoping this was just a nightmare. Wishing he could wake up from it. His mom had moved in with them and tried to help Keith through grief but didn't help at all.

 

Keith suffered awful heats and begged for Lance. He missed his smell, his touch, his voice, he eyes. Everything about that good for nothing god, he missed. He hated Lance for doing what he did. Yet he still loved him. He loved the good and beautiful in Lance.

Lance was his everything. He truly wished he could spend forever with the god. Perhaps they'd meet in another life. If they did, hopefully Keith would be as annoyed with Lance as he was the first time.


End file.
